Historia de ricos nuestra versión
by ljubi-sama
Summary: La historia se sitúa luego del final de Historia de ricos. La familia Taisho creció bastantes, teniendo como patriarca a Inu Taisho. Entre hijos, nietos y bisnietos, pero un par de primos hermanos, siendo él quien lleve su amor al límite con tal de conseguir la libertad para estar cerca a su amada, sin importar que deba enfrentarse a su familia entera.
1. Un inicio y un fin

Historia de ricos

**Nuestra versión**

**Cap. I**

**Un inicio y un fin **

**Ciudad de Arezzo/Italia…**

Todos los miembros de la familia Taisho y amistades se encontraban reunidos en una hermosa capilla en medio de una preciosa campiña, presenciando la unión en sagrado y matrimonio de una de las parejas más disparejas de todos los miembros del clan Taisho.

Tsuyu y Satoru se conocían desde muy pequeños y habían pasado de ser compañeros de juegos infantiles a cómplices de travesuras cuando adolescentes y de jóvenes se despertó una fuerte atracción entre ellos, aunque nadie creyó que unieran sus vidas en matrimonio puesto que ambos eran de caracteres totalmente opuestos.

Mientras que ella indómita, enérgico y hasta dominante; él era calmado, pasivo, afable y siempre andaba de buen humor.

No cabía duda que los polos opuestos se atraían y ellos eran el mejor ejemplo.

En cuanto la ceremonia religiosa llegó a su fin, todos se dirigieron a un fastuoso salón que serviría como recepción, sin embargo la novia fiel a su estilo en querer controlarlo todo, no estaba de acuerdo con los últimos toques que la organizadora le había dado al lugar y no permitía que los invitados ingresaran, por lo que los dejó esperando en un salón contiguo, brindando por su felicidad y la de su reciente esposo.

**Mayu:** ¿qué sucede hija? No puedes dejar a los invitados esperando por mucho

**Tsuyu:** ¿pero es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo horrible que está el salón? Claramente pedí árboles de manzanita en cada mesa decorados con cristales swarovski no de fantasía y los todos los manteles en color topacio, no celeste, y la iluminación es un desastre ¡ay por qué nunca nadie hace las cosas como yo quiero!

**Mayu: **cariño, no importa de color sean los manteles o de que material sean los cristales, todo se ve bellísimo. Hoy es tu gran día y tú deberías estar feliz por ello

**Tsuyu:** ¡para mí es sumamente importante que todo sea perfecto y este lugar no lo es!

**Satoru:** (como tardaba la fue a buscar) ¿qué sucede? Los invitados se están impacientando y el abuelo Inu Taisho se está durmiendo

**Mayu:** lo siento, pero creo que la fiesta se cancela, no pienso recibir a nadie en lugar como este

**Nazuna:** (se hizo presente) chicos que es lo que sucede, los invitados ya se están…

**Tsuyu:** lo sé, lo sé, se están cansando, pero mira este lugar es un desastre, si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso al tío Jakotsu y hubiera contratado a su equipo de organizadores, este lugar no se vería terrible

**Nazuna:** (miró alrededor) uhm… ya sé que es lo que quieres, tú descuida que yo me encargo, ahora vayan y háganse cargo de sus invitados

Unos minutos después las puertas del espectacular salón se abrieron y todos se quedaron maravillados con el lujo y la exquisita decoración del lugar. Los últimos en ingresar fueron los recién casados y la novia se quedó maravilla con la diferencia, todo se veía cual ella lo había deseado desde un inicio.

Luego del primer baile de la feliz pareja y un emotivo discurso por parte de cada uno, los camareros sirvieron el exquisito banquete.

Todos los invitados estaban encantados con la fiesta y desde luego la atmosfera era la precisa para que el romance fluyera.

En una de las mesas, se encontraban sentados en su mayoría los primos de los novios y uno de ellos había decido llevar a su novia.

**Talia:** definitivamente esta es una de las bodas más impresionantes a las que he asistido. Imagino que nuestra boda será igual de fastuosa, no es así mi cielo

**Shintaro:** (casi se atora con la champaña) ¡¿qué fue lo que dijiste?!

**Talia:** cariño llevamos cerca de 6 meses saliendo e imagino que me irás a proponer matrimonio pronto, no es así

**Shintaro:** (sonrió con ironía) tú bien lo has dicho, estamos "saliendo" Por lo que no hay nada formal entres nosotros y mucho menos estoy pensando en casarme

**Talia:** ¡¿qué?! ¡Es decir que yo sólo soy un pasatiempo para ti!

**Shintaro:** no precisamente, es solo que no estoy interesado lo suficiente en ti como para casarme, eso es todo

De lo furiosa que estaba tomo una copa de vino tinto e intentó lanzárselo al rostro, pero como él anticipó su proceder se hizo a un lado y todo el líquido color borgoña le cayó encima a Nazuna que estaba sentada a su lado.

**Shintaro:** ¿pero que te ocurre? (la ayudaba a limpiarse) ¡mira como la dejaste!

**Talia:** lo lamento Nazuna, no quise arruinar tu vestido, es solo que… que… ¡que tu primo es de lo peor! Se retiró apenada y muy dolida

**Nazuna:** ¿y ahora que fue lo que hiciste, para que reaccionara así?

**Shintaro:** le dije lo mismo que le digo a todas

**Yuki:** ¡ay hermano!, todas lsa novias que te conozco terminan de la misma manera, enfadadas y odiándote

**Kiosuke:** quizá ya debería ser tiempo que pienses en dejar tu vida de libertinaje y formar una familia

**Shintaro:** ya empezaron con sus reproches de nuevo ¿por qué no pueden entender que lo mío es la soltería?

**Nazuna:** ¡ay, no! Ya van a empezar de nuevo, yo mejor me retiro, regreso en cuanto logre quitarme esta horrible mancha de mi vestido (era de color rosa pálido)

**Yuki:** yo creo que al menos deberías ir tras de tu novia e intentar aclarar la cosas

**Shintaro:** ¿y qué quieres que le diga? ¡Que la amo y pienso casarme con ella para formar una linda familia a su lado! ¡Ni muerto! Esa mujer no me interesa más que para pasar el rato y su momento ya pasó

**Tsuyu:** (se acercó a la mesa) hola chicos ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Se están peleando de nuevo? ¿Y ahora por qué? ¡¿Qué es acaso no pueden llevarse bien como hermanos, al menos el día de mi boda?!

**Yuki:** lo siento, es solo que Shintaro como siempre hizo llorar a su novia y le estoy aconsejando que vaya tras de ella, para disculparse

**Tsuyu:** ¿y ahora que le hiciste a Talia?

**Shintaro:** ¡nada! Simplemente le dije que lo nuestro no iba para más

**Tsuyu:** ¡ay, cuando no tú! ¿Me pregunto cuándo aparecerá la mujer que te haga entrar en razón?

**Kiosuke:** la misma pregunta me hago yo. Desde que lo conozco ha andado de novia en novia y a todas las deja a los pocos meses

**Shintaro:** ¡que acaso no pueden entender, que yo amo mi libertad! Dejen de estarce metiendo en mi vida, es ¡mi vida, y yo decido que hacer con ella!

**Tsuyu:** ya, ya, tranquilízate y relájate que es mi boda y… por cierto ¿Dónde está Nazuna? Quería darle las gracias por transformar el lugar, no sé como lo hizo pero todo luce tal cual lo deseaba

**Shintaro:** (jugando con su copa de manera aburrida) simple, lo único que hizo fue separar un poco los dichosos arbolitos y jugar con la iluminación para que las gemas brillaran con el reflejo de las luces y en lugar de iluminar el lugar con luz blanca, uso la amarilla, eso fue todo

**Tsuyu:** y… ¿tú como sabes todo eso?

**Shintaro:** porque cómo tú estabas neurótica por la decoración, fui yo quien le di la idea y le pedimos a los encargados de la iluminación que siguieran mis instrucciones

**Tsuyu:** ¡increíble! Es la primera que escucho que hacen algo juntos, sin que terminen matándose

**Yuki:** es cierto, cada vez que ustedes se ven, siempre discuten por algo

**Tsuyu:** si es cierto, es más si tú fueras mujer, estoy segura que se pelearían por los novios o la ropa (rió jocosamente)

**Shintaro:** ja, ja, muy graciosa

**Tsuyu:** ¿por cierto donde esta ella? En breve lanzaré mi ramo y me gustaría que estuviese presente

**Yuki:** Talia manchó su vestido con vino y dijo que iba a buscar con que quitarle la mancha

**Tsuyu:** ¡ay no! Eso quiere decir que se perderá el lanzamiento de mi bouquet y todo por tu culpa (le dio un lapo a su cuñado)

**Shintaro:** ¡oye! ¿Por qué me pegas? No fue mi culpa que Talia tuviese mala puntería

**Tsuyu:** ve a buscarla y tráela de vuelta, no pienso lanzar mi ramo sin que ella esté presente

**Shintaro:** como si lanzar el ramo fuera algo, tan importante, sólo lánzalo y ya

**Satoru:** ¿qué tal la están pasando chicos?

**Tsuyu:** todo estaba bien, hasta que el inepto de tu hermano hizo que su novia se enojará con él y bañara en vino a Nazuna

**Satoru:** ¿qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

**Shintaro:** ¡ya basta! ¡Ya me cansé de que todos me culpen! Iré por Nazuna, ha ver si de ese modo me dejan en paz de una buena vez por todas (se levantó u se fue muy molesto)

**Kiosuke:** parece que al final se nos pasó la mano

**Yuki:** no le hagas caso, se le pasará pronto

**Satoru:** cariño, lo mejor es que te apures en lanzar tu ramo ya que el abuelo Inu Taisho desea ir al hotel a descansar

**Tsuyu:** ¡ay no! Todavía falta la foto familiar y quiero que todos estén presentes, iré a hablar con él para mantenerlo entretenido

Un fastidiado Shintaro se paseaba por la campiña intentando calmar su cólera, cuando a lo lejos divisó a su prima consolando a Talia. Se escondió entre los viñedos y esperó que a que terminaran de conversar. En cuanto su ex novia se alejó de su prima, éste espero a que ella estuviera totalmente distraída para tomarla detrás de la cintura y susurrarle palabras cariñosas al oído.

**Nazuna:** (se estremecía entre los brazos de su primo) ¿qué haces? Si nos descubren estaremos perdidos

**Shintaro:** salí a buscarte porque tardabas y cuando te vi intentado consolar a mi ex novia, me entraron ganas de apartarte de ella y confesarle que es a ti a quien amo

**Nazuna:** (se giró sobre sus talones quedando frente a él) eres cruel, la pobre se fue con el corazón destrozado en mil pedazos (en lo que ella hablaba, él la besaba por todos lados)

**Shintaro:** tú bien sabes que la única que me interesa eres tú, las demás solo son un pasatiempo

**Nazuna:** (se dejaba llevar por la caricias que él le daba) ¡uoh! ¡Ah! si sigues acariciándome de ese modo, no me voy a poder contener… para, no sigas (metió una de sus manos bajo su vestido y acarició su muslo)

**Shintaro:** no quiero detenerme, quiero hacerte mía aquí y ahora

**Nazuna:** ¿acá?... (Sus caricias la embelesaban) pero… nos podrían descubrir

**Shintaro:** (levantándole el vestido) no lo creo, estamos rodeados de miles de viñedos y todos están entretenidos en la fiesta (la recostó sobre el verde césped, se abrió la bragueta del pantalón, se colocó un preservativo y le hizo el amor salvajemente)

Ambos sucumbieron a sus deseos y por más que el celular de él sonaba sin parar, ninguno estaba dispuesto a parar.

En cuanto llegaron al climax se sintieron satisfechos y llenos de adrenalina por el hecho que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

**Nazuna:** debemos volver o podrían empezar a sospechar, el porqué tardamos tanto

**Shintaro:** no quisiera volver, quisiera irme al hotel y seguir haciéndolo contigo

**Nazuna:** lo siento, pero en cuanto terminé la fiesta debo volver a Tokio para ser juez en un concurso de baile, ya sabes otro reality show al que estoy invitada

**Shintaro:** lo sé, lo sé, sé que como productora de televisión tienes muchos compromisos que cumplir, pero ¿qué hay de nosotros? ¿Cuándo te tendré solo para mí?

**Nazuna:** en cuanto regreses en un par de días tendremos tiempo para estar juntos, te lo prometo

**Shintaro:** ok, confiaré en ti (en cuanto salió de ella, se dio cuenta que tenían un pequeño problemita) ¡oh, oh! Etto… te pusiste la ampolla este mes

**Nazuna:** si hace un par de días ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

**Shintaro:** uhm… el preservativo se rompió

**Nazuna:** (roló los ojos) fantástico, ahora no solo estoy manchada de vino, sino también de esperma ¡ay que descuidado eres!

**Shintaro:** lo siento, pero me excité tanto que creo que el látex no lo soportó (su celular volvió a sonar) será mejor que diga que ya te ubiqué o no, me dejarán en paz

**Nazuna:** dile quien sea que me fui a mi auto por otro vestido y que voy a tardar un poco

**Shintaro:** ok, como tu digas

**En el salón…**

**Yuki:** ok, dile que se dé prisa ya que Tsuyu se está impacientando (colgó)

¿No se te hace sospechoso que siempre que uno desaparece, el otro también?

**Kiosuke:** ¿qué insinúas?

**Yuki:** por ahora nada, pero me atrevería a decir que hay algo sospechoso entre ambos

**Kiosuke:** insisto, ¿qué crees tú que pueda estar pasando?

**Yuki:** no lo sé, solo se me hace raro que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasen peleando, pero cuando uno de los dos desaparece, el otro también

**Shouji:** sonrían chicos (les tomó una foto)

**Mitzuki:** ¿por qué no bailan? La música esta buenísima

**Yuki:** (aturdida por el flash) me encantaría pero si lo hago me va a dar mareos

**Mitzuki:** hay vamos, solo un ratito

**Yuki:** gracias pero paso, prefiero ver como los demás se divierten

**Mitzuki:** en ese caso me quedaré haciéndoles compañía. Shouji saca las mejores fotos de todos nosotros y luego has lo mismo con todos los invitados

**Shouji:** (sarcásticamente) si jefa, como usted ordene

**Mitzuki:** ay, ya para que no te fastidies te ayudaré a que todos se dejen fotografiar ok, pero eso sí, las fotos que saques hoy son totalmente privadas, no se las muestres ni mucho menos intentes venderlas al mejor postor a ningún diario, revista o programa de televisión ¿quedó claro?

**Shouji:** como tú digas, aunque es una verdadera lástima. Hay muchas imágenes buenísimas de toda tu familia, por lo que muchos estarían dispuestos a pagar una fortuna

**Mitzuki:** y… ¿Shintaro y Nazuna, donde están?

**Yuki:** la misma pregunta nos hacemos nosotros. Desde hace un buen rato que ambos están como no habidos

**Shouji:** no es del todo cierto, Yuki está conversando con Inuyasha y Miroku por allá (señaló al fondo del salón)

**Mitzuki:** vayamos a tomarles fotos, date prisa (lo jaló del brazo como si fuera su perrito o una mascota)

**Kiosuke:** tal parece que ella lo maneja a él como quiere

**Yuki:** si ese par no puede estar lejos uno del otro ni un segundo, ¿por qué no habrán entablado una relación hasta ahora?

**Kiosuke:** quien sabe, quizá sólo se quieren como amigos cercanos

**En la mesa principal…**

**Tsuyu:** estoy perdiendo la paciencia ¿dónde demonios se pudo haber metido Nazuna?

**Mayu:** tranquila cariño, ya aparecerá

**Kohaku:** yo creo que deberás seguir con lo que tengas planeado, ya que el abuelo Inu Taisho no resistirá mucho tiempo despierto, ya lleva buen rato forzándose a estar alerta y le está costando trabajo

**Tsuyu:** lo sé, lo sé. Satoru está que le conversa de lo que sea, pero es notorio que el abuelo necesita descansar (suspiró) ni modo, tendré que lanzar mi bouquet con o sin Nazuna

El animador anunció a todas las presentes que la novia iba a lanzar su ramo y más de una se entusiasmó con la idea, ya que éste no solo era hermoso sino que estaba engarzado con joyas finísimas y muy costosas.

En el preciso instante que Tsuyu iba a lanzar su bouquet, apareció Nazuna luciendo un vestido color azul noche, totalmente diferente al que llevaba puesto y en cuanto intentó saber que estaba pasando atrapó el bouquet sin habérselo propuesto.

Tsuyu al ver que era precisamente ella quien lo había atrapado se sintió inmensamente feliz puesto que no deseaba que el mismo saliera de la familia por las cotosas joyas que llevaba.

El animador la felicitó por haber atrapado el tan anhelado bouquet y anunció que el siguiente evento sería lanzar la liga de la novia por parte del novio y por tradición, el soltero que la consiguiera, debería colocársela a la dama que había obtenido el bouquet.

Al oír ello Shintaro se las arregló para ser él quien capturará la liga y desde luego colocársela a su adorada prima.

Sin embargo no le resultó nada fácil hacerse de dicho accesorio puesto que muchos también lo deseaban para poder colocársela a la muy codiciada prima del novio.

Pero como la fortuna estuvo del lado de Shintaro, éste consiguió hacerse con el delicado accesorio.

El animador les informó a los presentes que antes de que el afortunado le colocará la liga a la encantadora dama, esta debería hacerle un coqueto baile y ella no perdió oportunidad para demostrarle a todos lo talentosa que era para bailar.

Ambos bailaron un tango el cual se lo sabían de memoria puesto que lo habían practicado infinidad de veces en privado y mientras bailaban se susurraban cosas en secreto.

**Nazuna:** (bailando) por ningún motivo se te ocurra levantarme el vestido más de la cuenta ¿entendiste?

**Shintaro:** no sabes las ganas que tengo de arrancártelo y dejarte solo con la liga puesta, pero está bien haré lo que me pides

**Nazuna:** ok, ahora comportémonos como de costumbre o nuestros conocidos sospecharan que nos estamos llevando demasiado bien

**Shintaro:** estamos bailando un tango y es natural que nos dejemos envolver por la atmosfera que este provoca (le dio un giro completo, haciendo que quedarán frente a frente, provocando que sus rostros quedaran peligrosamente cerca) tengo tantos deseos de besarte que me cuesta contenerme

**Nazuna:** shh, que nos pueden escuchar, ya solo nos faltan 5 pasos y terminamos (terminaron de bailar y el público los ovacionó)

**En una de una de las tantas mesas…**

**Hari:** (aplaudiendo) ¡wuau! Cuanto derroche de talento

**Rin:** no puedo creer lo bien que desenvuelven en el baile

**Jakotsu:** ¡esos son mis alumnos!

**Midoriko:** ¿tus alumnos? ¿Desde cuándo les das clases de baile?

**Jakotsu:** ¿con quién crees que entrenó Nazuna cuando ensayó para el último concurso de baile internacional en el que participó?

**Rin:** ¿contigo? ¡¿En serio?!

**Hari:** sí, no es broma, Nazuna ensayó con tu tío y Shintaro conmigo, pero nunca pensé que habían ensayado juntos

**Midoriko:** ¡pues hicieron un gran trabajo!

**Recorriendo el salón…**

**Mitzuki:** ¿filmaste todo? Espero que sí, porque algo así no creo que lo volvamos a ver

**Shouji:** sí, hasta el último paso

**Mitzuki:** ¡perfecto! Ahora busquemos un buen lugar para que filmes la puesta de liga

**Shouji:** podrías al menos pedirme por favor, todo lo que haces es ordenarme

**Mitzuki:** lo siento, por favor cito Shouji ¿puedes hacer todo lo que te pido? (le pestañeo un par de veces)

**Shouji:** ok, ok, haré lo que me pidas. Sabes que cuando me miras con tus ojos hechiceros no puedo negarme a nada de lo que me pides

El animador, les indicó a Nazuna que tomará asiento para que el afortunado soltero que tomó la liga se colocara.

El público estaba a la expectativa y ansioso por disfrutar lo que vendría, ya que aquello era una tradición totalmente occidental y en oriente era muy inusual.

**Shintaro:** (arrodillado a los pies de su prima) ¿lista para brindar un gran espectáculo?

**Nazuna:** solo hazlo rápido y ten cuidado cuando me subas el vestido… por tu culpa tuve que quedarme sin… bragas así que no llevo nada puesto

**Shintaro:** no me digas eso, que soy capaz de lanzarme encima tuyo en este instante

**Nazuna:** deja de decir estupideces y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero ¡rápido!

**Shintaro:** como tú ordenes mi ama (le sonrió pícaramente)

Con hábil sutileza le levantó el vestido hasta un punto prudente donde mostraba su esbelta y bella pierna, pero a su vez cuidando que no develara su intimidad y con ágil destreza consiguió colocarle la liga en la mitad del muslo sin que nadie sospechará absolutamente nada y lograr que ella estuviera tranquila, y a la vez satisfacer las ansias de quienes querían disfrutar del show.

Luego de ello el animador le pidió a todos los familiares de los novios que se reunieran alrededor de estos, puesto que deseaban tomarse una foto familiar antes que el patriarca de la misma se retirará a sus aposentos por lo agotado que se sentía.

La familia era bastante numerosa ya que entre hijos, nietos y bisnietos parecía que no iban a caber todos, sin embargo gracias al ingenio de Mitzuki, absolutamente todos cupieron y consiguió perpetuar en una sola imagen hasta el último miembro de la familia.

**Inu Taisho: **(usando un bastón) disculpen mis queridos niños que me retire, pero estos viejos huesos ya no soportan más estar sentados

**Satoru:** descuida bisabuelo, nosotros entendemos a la perfección que para ti debe haber sido muy pesado viajar por tantas horas para poder estar acá y lo justo es que te dejemos ir a descansar

**Inu Taisho:** disfruten de su fiesta y sean muy felices mis queridos niños

**Inuyasha:** papá el auto ya está afuera aguardando por ti, ¿deseas que traiga tu silla de ruedas o prefieres que te ayude a llegar hasta el auto?

**Inu Taisho: **yo puedo andar solo hijo, pero de todos modos hazme compañía (dio un par de pasos y sus piernas flaquearon)

**Inuyasha:** lo mejor es que vaya por tu silla, toma asiento mientras tanto

**Inu Taisho:** ¡ay hijo! Lamento serte una carga

**Inuyasha:** nada de eso padre, tú nunca serás una carga para mí.

Chicos cuídenlo mientras regresó

**Satoru:** descuida tío, nosotros nos encargamos

**Tsuyu:** cariño hazte cargo del él por un momento, debo atender a unas invitadas, ya vuelvo

**Satoru:** sí, claro (suspiró) ¡ay! Tan poco solidaria como siempre

**Inu Taisho:** no te lamentes hijo, es su día y lo natural es que quiera estar con sus invitados

**Satoru:** lo sé, pero hay veces que me fastidia su poco compromiso para con los demás

**Sesshomaru:** ¿hablando solo?

**Satoru:** no abuelo, estaba comentándole al bisabuelo, la falta de compromiso que tiene Tsuyu para con los demás

**Sesshomaru:** pues al parecer no te escuchó, porque ya se quedó dormido

**Saturo:** tío Inuyasha, fue por su silla de ruedas y dijo que no tardaría

**Sesshomaru:** pobre papá, el viaje definitivamente lo debe haber agotado en exceso

**Satoru:** lo siento abuelo, le insistí a Tsuyu que nos casáramos en Tokio, pero ella insistió en que fuera acá, es más quería que nuestra boda fuera en el vaticano, pero le negaron la solicitud

**Sesshomaru:** no tienes porque disculparte, sin importar donde se hubieran casado mi padre igual hubiera estado presente e igual de cansado. Lo que me sorprende son sus energías, no muchos llegan lucidos y con fuerzas a su edad

**Inuyasha:** (retornó) ya volví papá, ¡oh! Parece que me demoré demasiado

**Sesshomaru:** papá, papá… tu silla ya está acá

**Inu Taisho: **gracias hijo, ayúdame a subirme por favor, me siento demasiado cansado como para moverme

**Inuyasha:** tú descuida papá entre Sessh y yo nos encargaremos de que no hagas ningún esfuerzo

Unos días después cuando la familia estaba en pleno vuelo de regreso a Tokio, lamentablemente el patriarca de la familia pereció mientras dormía.

Su muerte fue lamentada por muchos en especial por Hannah quien era de todos sus bisnietos la más cercana.

Su partida fue comentada en casi todos los medios de comunicación, pero como había gozado de una vida larga, prospera y su muerte había sido totalmente pacifica, la pena en los corazones de quienes lo conocieron no fue tan grande, puesto que era algo que de esperarse.


	2. Decisiones

**Cap. II**

**Decisiones**

**3 meses luego de la boda en el apartamento de Shintaro….**

Dos primos amantes estaban realizando su ritual favorito (el de amarse intensamente) la pasión los consumía y el deseo carnal del uno por el otro era lo que reinaba entre ambos, pero solo uno de ellos estaba disfrutando al máximo ya que ella se la estaba pasando fatal por los contantes dolores pélvicos que sentía.

**Shintaro:** (al ver sus contantes expresiones de dolor se detuvo) ¿qué sucede? ¿Nuevamente te sientes mal?

**Nazuna:** no es nada, simplemente una ligera molestia que siento cuando estás muy adentro

**Shintaro:** lo mejor es que nos detengamos, no quiero lastimarte

**Nazuna:** ¡nada de eso! Creo es la postura (estaba debajo de él) quizá si me pongo de lado o en cuatro sea mejor

**Shintaro:** está no es la primera vez que te quejas por el dolor que te produzco, lo correcto sería que dejemos de hacerlo por un tiempo, después de todo lo hemos venido haciendo casi todos los días

**Nazuna:** conozco mi cuerpo a la perfección y lo más probable es que tenga una simple inflación pélvica, por lo que no tenemos porque dejar de hacerlo

**Shintaro:** lo siento, pero me importas demasiado como para lastimarte, por lo que hasta que no sepas con exactitud qué es lo que te produce dolor, lo mejor es que no te toque

**Nazuna:** (enojada) ¡ok! Como quieras (se dio media vuelta dándole la espalada)

**Shintaro:** vamos, no te enojes, yo simplemente quiero cuidarte y si ello conlleva a dejar de hacer lo que más me gusta entonces lo haré

**Nazuna:** (lo miró desconfiada) ¿estás seguro? Porque no es solo conmigo con quien te acuestas

**Shintaro:** contigo es con la única que hago el amor, las demás son… tú sabes, simples aventuras. Pero desde que terminé con Talia, con la única mujer con la que he estado eres tú y para que no desconfíes de mí, desde hoy hasta el día en que podamos estar juntos de nuevo te haré saber cada una de mis actividades para que sepas que no estoy con ninguna otra mujer

**Nazuna:** uhm, tampoco quiero tenerte agendado todo el día. Confió en ti ya que sé que rara vez me mientes, así que está bien, te haré caso y sacaré hoy mismo una cita con el médico

**Shintaro:** en ese caso te acompaño a la consulta

**Nazuna:** ¡ni de broma! De por sí ir al ginecólogo es algo incomodo ¿cómo se te ocurre que me vas a acompañar?

**Shintaro:** ¡ay por favor! No hay ninguna parte de ti que no conozca, además se trata de tu salud, por lo que me interesa saber qué es lo que te dirá el médico

**Nazuna:** ¿acaso eres médico? Lo que me vaya a decir te lo puedo repetir luego

**Shintaro:** aún que te opongas iré contigo. Si no deseas que esté durante tu chequeo lo entiendo, pero quiero estar presente para el diagnostico que te dé el médico.

**Nazuna:** ok, ok, te dejaré acompañarme, pero me diga, lo que me diga el médico tú no reveles por nada la relación consanguínea que nos une

**Shintaro:** (con una picara sonrisa) descuida, me haré pasar por tu esposo o novio que en realidad soy, así nadie sospechará nada

**Nazuna:** tú no eres mi novio, eres mi primo y amante a la vez

**Shintaro:** en realidad soy tu todo en uno al igual que tú lo eres para mí. Pero el punto es que no importa el cómo me presente sino que esté ahí contigo para saber que tienes.

**Al día siguiente en un consultorio médico…**

La ginecóloga le acaba de practicar una ecografía transvaginal a Nazuna e impacientemente Shintaro esperaba por los resultados de la misma en el consultorio.

La doctora a cargo les pidió a ambos que aguardaran unos minutos por los resultados y era Shintaro quien estaba más nervioso por los resultados que la misma Nazuna, la cual estaba confiada que era algo sencillo y que un corto tratamiento a base de pastillas se le pasaría.

**Shintaro:** ¿por qué la doctora tarda tanto?

**Nazuna:** tranquilo habrá tenido algo que hacer y ya volverá con los resultados y verás que todo está en perfecto orden

**Shintaro:** no estoy del todo seguro. No es la primera vez que estoy en un consultorio de este tipo, pero si es la primera vez que luego de un simple examen el médico sale de su consultorio y deja a su paciente esperando

**Nazuna:** uhm… así que eres todo un experto en temas femeninos

**Shintaro:** etto… bueno yo… lo que quise decir es que…

**Nazuna:** ya no digas nada que a más hablas más me enojo contigo, eres un… (La doctora ingresó acompañada de un colega)

**Doctora:** disculpen la demora y disculpen que los haya dejado solos, sin embargo es de vital importancia que mi colega esté presente para que les explique a detalle lo que adolece señorita Seilem

**Shintaro:** doctora ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi novia? Díganoslo sin tapujos por favor

**Doctor:** permítanme que me presente. Soy el genetista Dr. Nakayama, especialista en mal formaciones congénitas

**Nazuna:** ¿mal formaciones congénitas? ¿Pero eso no se da en casos de no natos o recién nacidos?

**Doctora:** lo que sucede señorita es que usted está llevando a cabo una gestación de 12 semanas a término y el feto presenta una severa mal formación genética (tanto Nazuna como Shintaro se quedaron atónitos)

**Nazuna:** eso no es posible, yo… yo… llevo cuidándome con anticonceptivos desde los 19 años

**Doctora:** como usted ya sabrá los anticonceptivos no son 100% seguros y tienen hasta un 5% de margen de error y agregado al tiempo que lleva consumiéndolos es posible que su cuerpo haya creado un cierto rechazo a los mismos o el producto haya estado fuera de vigencia. Son diversas la teorías que podría manejarse en esta situación

**Shintaro:** ¿y a que se debería la malformación en el bebé?

**Doctor:** pueden ser por aberraciones cromosómicas y defectos de un solo gen, factores ambientales tales como: drogas, alcohol, agentes químicos, infecciones y otras enfermedades maternas, también por herencia multifactorial (interacción de múltiples genes en diferentes posiciones con uno o más factores ambientales)

**Doctora:** en este caso el feto está presentando Síndrome de trisonomía del 13

**Shintaro:** ¿y eso que significa? O ¿qué implica?

**Doctor:** deficiencia mental; malformaciones graves del sistema nervioso central; frente inclinada; orejas deformes; defectos del cuero cabelludo; microftalmía (ojos pequeños); labio o paladar hendidos o ambos; bilaterales; polidactilia, prominencia posterior de los talones.

**Nazuna: **¡suficiente! ¡No quiero oír más acerca del problema! Solo quiero saber cuál es la solución más factible para salir de todo esto

**Doctora:** lo recomendable en estos casos sería practicarle un legrado quirúrgico, pero en su caso sería algo muy riesgoso

**Shintaro:** ¿por qué? ¿Que lo impide?

**Doctora:** el feto esta fuertemente arraigado a las paredes del útero de la paciente, por lo que si le practicará un legrado podría causarle una severa hemorragia provocándole la muerte o en su defecto tendría que practicarle una histerectomía de emergencia

**Nazuna:** y... si le doy vida ¿entonces qué ocurriría?

**Doctor:** lo más probable es que el producto sobreviviría por pocas horas o en su defecto llevaría una vida cargada de sufrimiento y constantes dolores por lo que debería ser sometido a diversas cirugías

**Nazuna:** no puedo seguir con esto, es demasiado para mí. Me voy, si los necesito volveré, de lo contrario veré que decisión tomo (salió muy perturbada del consultorio)

**Shintaro:** (la retuvo del brazo) espera por favor

**Nazuna:** (se zafó del agarre) ¡suéltame! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!

**Shintaro:** comprendo que estés molesta y asustada, pero estamos juntos en esto, así que la decidas lo que decidas, también me compete a mí

**Nazuna:** ¡¿qué te compete?! ¡Tú me metiste en este lio! Y soy yo la que saldrá del mismo sin tu ayuda ¡te odio! ¡Te odio con todo mí ser! Nunca debí fijarme en ti, nunca debí fiarme de ti es más desde hoy… ¡tú no existes para mí! (se fue corriendo con dirección a su auto y aceleró a fondo con dirección al Imperial pet)

**En la oficina de Yuki…**

Nazuna había ido a buscarla para hallar consuelo en ella, pero como no se encontraba se refugió en los consejos de quien la reemplazaba.

**Kagome:** Yuki se encuentra con reposo médico desde hace unos días, al parecer su embarazo es de alto riesgo por lo que no quiso arriesgar la vida de su bebé y decidió quedarse en su casa

**Nazuna:** ya veo, ella en verdad quiere tener ese bebé

**Kagome:** lo dices como si fuera algo malo

**Nazuna:** no me hagas caso, es solo que he tenido un mal día eso es todo

**Kagome:** te entiendo, todos alguna vez hemos pasado por momentos difíciles de los cuales creemos que no vamos a salir, pero descuida en cuanto halles la solución todo estará bien

**Nazuna:** lo sé, pero hay problemas que son más fuertes que otros

**Kagome:** no hay nada que sea imposible de superar si cuentas con el apoyo de tu familia y tú cuentas con muchos de nosotros

**Nazuna:** (suspiró profundamente) contar con el apoyo de mi familia es precisamente lo que no voy tener en esta ocasión, de estoy segura

**Kagome:** ¿tan grave puede ser lo que te ocurre?

**Nazuna:** uhm… no me hagas mucho caso, yo solo estoy hablando por hablar

**Kagome:** sea lo que sea que te esté pasando sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo incondicional y total discreción si es necesario

**Nazuna:** gracias, lo tendré en cuenta

Por el resto del día se refugió en su apartamento y canceló todos sus pendientes, además de apagar su celular y desconectarse por completo del mundo. Estaba tan abrumada con la noticia que había recibido que deseaba estar totalmente sola para poder pensar.

Yuki por su parte había intentado localizarla durante todo el día pero como la conocía a la perfección sabía que ella no lo querría ver ni en pintura, por lo que se citó con uno de sus primos en un lujoso bar de la ciudad.

**Yuuta:** (al ver a su primo con la cara larga entendió que algo malo le estaba pasando) ¡hey hombre! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Espantarás a todas las nenas del lugar y tú no sueles hacer eso

**Shintaro:** (dándole un sorbo a su cerveza) en estos momentos solo hay una mujer que me interesa, por lo que las demás no existen

**Yuuta:** ¡uoh! Lo tuyo sí que debe ser grave, para que siendo el mujeriego más grande de todo Japón, no estés interesado en las bellezas que nos rodean

**Shintaro:** (sonrió a medias) si esa fama me la he ganado a pulso, pero si el país entero supiera la verdad, estoy seguro que ninguna mujer voltearía a verme

**Yuuta:** ¡hey! No me saldrás ahora con que eres guey y que solo fingiste todos estos años… y mucho menos me irás a salir con que yo soy tu tipo, porque te recuerdo que estoy comprometido con mi adorada ave nocturna

**Shintaro:** (lo miró con desaprobación) ¡no estúpido, no soy guey! Y mucho menos estoy interesado en ti. Si te llamé fue para… no sé… expiar mis culpas de alguna manera

**Yuuta:** ok, ok, pongámonos serios, que lo tuyo ya no es cosa de juego.

Dime que es lo que ha ocurrido ¿Quién te rompió el corazón? Porque lo tuyo definitivamente tiene que ver con una mujer muy importante, la cual es un misterio ya que hasta ahora todas las novias que te he conocido las has terminado sin el mayor reparo

**Shintaro:** creí que este tipo de idioteces de sufrir por amor nunca me pasaría, lo veía más como algo ficticio, como algo que inventan los guionistas de los doramas, pero no… lo mío es tan real como el hecho que estoy acá desplomado sin deseos de absolutamente nada, más que recuperarla y no perderla en el intento

**Yuuta:** ¿no quieres que saque un violín y le ponga el toque dramático al ambiente que se está formando? ¡Vamos hombre! No hay mujer en el mundo que valga tanto la pena como para que te pongas así, de… no sé, en estado deplorable.

De solo verte me das lastima, no eres ni la sombra del hombre que conozco

**Shintaro:** ¿qué ocurriría si de buenas a primeras le causas un daño irreparable a Hannah y ella decide olvidarse por completo de ti?

**Yuuta:** eso no ocurriría porque no sería tan idiota de lastimarla al punto de perderla, pero en el supuesto caso que eso sucediera, lucharía por ella

**Shintaro:** y si… lo que le hiciste le podría ocasionar la muerte ¿entonces qué…?

**Yuuta:** ya estás hablando en términos mayores, me estás asustando ¿qué demonios hiciste?

**Shintaro:** es difícil de explicar sin exponer todos los puntos, pero sólo te puedo decir que cometí un error muy grave al punto que he expuesto la vida de la mujer que amo

**Yuuta:** (dio un sorbo a su bebida) ok, ya me alarmaste. ¿En qué condenado lio te has metido o mejor dicho, la has metido?

**Shintaro:** solo te puedo decir que lo que debía ser una gran alegría en mi vida, es la peor pesadilla por la estoy pasando

**Yuuta:** ya déjate de rodeos y dime de una buena vez, que está pasando o de lo contario no sabré como ayudarte

**Shintaro:** no estoy seguro de que puedas ayudarme, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que en cuanto esto se sepa seré visto como el peor hombre de la faz de la tierra

**Yuuta:** ¡con un demonio! ¡Deja ya de lamentarte y ser tan dramático y se claro de una buena vez por todas!

**Shintaro:** (acabo su cerveza de un solo sorbo y pidió un whisky doble) yo… embaracé a esa mujer y le complique la vida porque el bebé tiene una mala formación genética al cual debería abortar, pero si lo hace se podría morir en el intento y si le da vida aquel ser sufriría toda su vida (dio un gran sorbo a su vaso de whisky)

**Yuuta:** ok, lo tuyo es grave, pero… ¿no hay alguna otra alternativa?

**Shintaro:** no por el momento

**Yuuta:** no decaigas, siempre hay una luz al fondo del túnel

**Shintaro:** quisiera ser tan optimista como tú, pero no es tan sencillo

**Yuuta:** sé que no lo es, pero… todavía debe haber algo que se pueda hacer. No sé, consultar con otro médico, realizar dicho procedimiento en otro país con mayores adelantos médicos o… brindarle todo tu apoyo a aquella mujer y juntos darle la mejor calidad de vida que se pueda a aquel bebé, ya que después de todo será tu hijo(a)

**Shintaro:** si fuera tan sencillo, le daría todo el amor del mundo, ya que ser padre nunca estuvo entre mis planes, pero si es con ella, con ella yo quiero todo, todo lo que viene de ella para mí es algo maravilloso, sin embargo… no creo que me permita acercármele nunca más es por eso que no sé qué decisión irá a tomar

**Yuuta:** no seas dramático. Estoy seguro que con el correr de los días se le pasará, después de todo las mujeres son así, se enojan por nada o por mucho y cuando se les pasa la cólera vuelven a ser las misma de antes. Son seres temperamentales, pero si les sabes tener paciencia son fáciles de manejar

**Shintaro:** (rió) eso quiere decir que tú… sabes ¿cómo manejar el carácter rudo, salvaje y obstinado de Hannah?

**Yuuta:** ¡oh, mi amada ave nocturna! Ella aparenta lo que realmente no es. Si la conocieras como yo la conozco no hubieras dicho lo que acabas de decir. Ella en realidad es dulce, sensible, cariñosa y hasta podría decir que frágil emocionalmente, pero debido a la imagen que debe proyectar a sus fans, no puede mostrarse como en verdad es

**Shintaro:** acaba de hablar el hombre más enamorado del mundo, ¡campay por eso!

**Yuuta:** yo diría que el segundo más enamorado, porque tú eres el primero

**Shintaro:** ¡jah! Dejemos las cursilerías para las mujeres y mejor centrémonos en temas que nos competan

**Yuuta:** ok, te secundo

**1 semana después en la mansión de Yuki…**

Shintaro había intentado contactarse por todos los medios y formas posibles con su amada prima pero está se había esfumado del planeta.

Sin embargo no ser rendía y continuaba con su búsqueda.

**En la habitación de Yuki…**

**Mucama:** señora su hermano estuvo acá hace un instante preguntando por la señorita Nazuna y como usted ordenó se le informó que no teníamos noticias acerca de ella

**Yuki:** muy bien, si vuelve a venir por acá por favor repítele lo mismo e informa al resto del personal que haga lo mismo

**Mucama:** si señora como usted ordene (se retiró)

**Nazuna:** gracias por dejar que tu hermano me encuentre. Por nada de este mundo quisiera verlo

**Yuki:** descuida, puedes quedarte acá el tiempo que gustes, pero… explícame ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes para que no quieras verlo? Sé que no se llevan del todo bien y que constantemente se la pasan peleando, pero algo muy grave debe haber pasado para que no quieras saber nada de él

**Nazuna:** uhm… son tonterías mías, no me hagas caso y mejor sígueme contando sobre tus planes futuros

**Yuki:** ni tan futuros ya que falta apenas 4 meses para que nazca el o la bebé

**Nazuna:** ¿cómo, aún no sabes qué será?

**Yuki:** lo que sucede es que tanto Kiosuke como yo, queremos que sea sorpresa ¿no te parece lindo no saber el sexo del último miembro de la familia?

**Nazuna:** (con algo de sarcasmo) si el ultimo, aja

**Yuki:** ¿qué sucede? ¿Te molestó mi comentario?

**Nazuna:** no precisamente, es solo que… ¿Qué te hace creer que será el último miembro? Es decir Tsuyu y Satoru también pueden tener hijos o Yuuta y Hannah o Mitzuki y si es que se da cuenta de lo que siente por Shouji, ellos también podrían tener hijos… o

**Yuki:** o tú, porque tú también eres parte de la familia

**Nazuna:** ¡¿yo?! ¿Por qué yo? Tú bien sabes que la maternidad no va conmigo

**Yuki:** al igual que tampoco va con Hannah, ni Tsuyu, ni mucho menos Mitzuki, por lo que digo que éste bebé será el último miembro de la familia

**Nazuna:** bueno eso fue porqué después de 3 años de matrimonio se te ocurrió embarazarte, pero eso no quiere decir que sea el último de la familia (estaba algo alterada)

**Yuki:** me da la impresión o estás… celosa de mi bebé o molesta por el hecho que no quieres ser madre

**Nazuna:** (se relajó) lo siento, creo que me exalté sin motivo alguno, discúlpame, es solo que últimamente he tenido que lidiar con muchos problemas y me desquité contigo sin razón alguna

**Yuki:** si no te conociera tan bien, diría que ocultas algo muy grave y que no lo quieres compartir, pero como imagino que es algo laboral, mejor no insistiré

**Nazuna:** sí, eso es, el trabajo me tiene loca, ¡uy, sí! El trabajo

**Yuki:** ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de compras al centro comercial para relajarnos un rato?

**Nazuna:** pero no se supone que en tu estado no debes ponerte de pie, más que par lo estrictamente necesario

**Yuki:** sí es cierto, pero permanecer tanto tiempo echada en la cama, también aburre, por lo que un paseo por el centro comercial no me hará daño. Además podemos pedir una silla de ruedas allá y así no tendría que caminar ¿Qué dices?

**Nazuna:** ok, pero yo conduzco

**Yuki:** ¿tu auto o el mío?

**Nazuna:** mejor uno que uses poco, para evitarnos problemas, no vaya a ser que alguien reconozca uno de nuestros autos y nos metamos en lios

**Yuki:** entiendo, si alguno de mis conocidos se entera que salí de casa le avisaría a Kiosuke y si Shintaro ve tu auto de inmediato daría contigo

**Nazuna:** si eso mismo (se retorció ligeramente por una fuerte punzada que sintió en el vientre)

**Yuki:** ¿estás bien?

**Nazuna:** sí, no fue nada solo un calambre

**Yuki:** ok, en ese caso nos vamos

En lo que estaban andando por la carretera un fuerte dolor pélvico le sobrevino a Nazuna, tanto que tuvo que detener el auto.

**Nazuna:** dame unos segundos para que se me pase

**Yuki:** si te sientes mal, mejor volvamos a casa en un taxi o vayamos al hospital más cercano

**Nazuna:** descuida, solo un cólico o quizá o un calambre (respiró hondo) ya se me está pasando

**Yuki:** ¿estás segura? Yo te veo algo pálida

**Nazuna:** no es nada te lo puedo asegurar

**Yuki:** lo mejor será que volvamos a casa

**Nazuna:** tienes razón

Puso el auto en marcha y todo parecía ir bien, hasta que de pronto un nuevo dolor aún más agudo le sobrevino provocando que perdiera el conocimiento y el control del auto, siendo impactado fuertemente por otros autos por el lado del piloto, copiloto y la parte frontal del mismo, dejándolas inconscientes y mal heridas.

Tanto la policía como bomberos y 3 ambulancias, acudieron al lugar para socorrer a los heridos y fueron trasladados al hospital más cercano que coincidentemente resultó ser el mismo donde días atrás Nazuna había pasado por consulta médica.

Unos minutos después se les informó a los familiares de los accidentados acerca de su situación.

**En el hospital…**

En la sala de espera se encontraba Shintaro y Kiosuke esperando impacientemente por noticias, cuando para sorpresa de ambos apareció Yuki, con tan solo un parche en la frente.

**Kiosuke:** (al verla la estrujó entre sus brazos) ¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿El bebé está bien?! ¡¿No te ocurrió nada malo?! Por favor dime lo que pasó

**Yuki:** Estoy bien. Entre el air bag y el cinturón de seguridad del auto amortiguaron el golpe y sólo se me hice un chicón en la frente

**Shintaro:** ¿cómo está Nazuna? ¿Por qué aún no sabemos nada de ella?

**Yuki:** no estoy segura, pero en cuanto llegaron las ambulancias, las sirenas me despertaron y la vi a mi lado mal herida… no sé, creo que estaba sangrando

**Shintaro:** ¡¿sangrando?! ¡¿Estás segura?! (La tomó de los hombros y la sacudió) ¡Dime! ¿Qué fue lo que viste, recuerda, por favor recuerda?

**Kiosuke:** ¡suéltala! ¿Qué acaso no vez que puede ser peligroso para ella?

**Shintaro:** lo siento, es solo que estoy desesperado

**Yuki:** sé que quizá no sea el momento adecuado, pero… ¿qué hay entre ustedes dos?

**Shintaro:** ¿a qué te refieres?

**Yuki:** no soy tonta. Te preocupas demasiado por ella y cada vez que ella se ausenta o viceversa, el otro también desaparece y esto ha venido sucediendo desde hace mucho tiempo

**Shintaro:** no sé a qué va tu pregunta, ella me importa tanto como me importas tú, ya que la considero una hermana más

**Yuki:** tu respuesta no me convence, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora ya que estoy igual de preocupada que tú por ella

Unos minutos después se hicieron presentes los padres de Nazuna y los padres de Yuki.

**Rin:** ¡hija! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo fue que chocaron?

**Yuki: **estoy bien mamá descuida

**Jûra:** ¿dónde está Nazuna? ¿Por qué ella no está acá?

**Shintaro:** al parecer ella se llevó la peor parte. No lo recuerdo muy bien pero… parece que estaba inconsciente y muy mal herida

**Kanna:** ¡no, eso no! ¡Mi hija no! (se puso a llorar)

**Jûra:** (la abrazó intentado consolarla) tranquila, todo estará bien ya verás

**Kiosuke:** ¿por cierto? ¿Qué hacías tú fuera de la casa? Si se suponía que debías guardar reposo absoluto

**Yuki:** lo que sucedió es que estaba aburrida de estar todo el tiempo encerrada y le propuse a Nazuna irnos al centro comercial a comprar cosas para el bebé y bueno… mientras conducía se sintió mal y estacionó el auto, por lo que le propuse que regresáramos en taxi o que viniéramos acá, pero ella insistió en conducir de vuelta y al parecer un fuerte dolor le sobrevino porque se desmayó y fue entonces cuando nos vimos envueltas en tan aparatoso choque

**Shintaro:** eso quiere decir que cuando fui a buscarla a tu casa ella estaba ahí y tú la negaste ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! De haberme dicho que estaba ahí, nada de esto hubiera pasado

**Yuki:** no sé que le habrás hecho, pero ella no quiere verte y es por eso que le pedí a mi personal que no te dijeran nada

**Shintaro:** ¡te detesto! ¡No sabes cuánto te detesto!

**Hakudoshi:** ¡no le hables así a tu hermana! Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada

**Shintaro:** ¡no papá! Tú no entiendes. Por mantener esa complicidad absurda entre ambas, estoy a punto de perderla

**Kanna:** ¿de perderla? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué sabes tú que nosotros no?

**Shintaro:** yo… yo… ¡yo no sé nada!

**Jûra:** creo que todos estamos muy alterados, por lo que estamos diciendo cosas sin sentido. Lo mejor será que nos calmemos y esperemos por noticias

**Kiosuke:** ustedes nos disculparan, pero yo creo que lo correcto es que me lleve a Yuki a casa, en su estado actual no es bueno que este acá

**Rin:** sí tienes razón, lo mejor es que te la lleves

**Yuki:** no quiero irme, yo quiero quedarme hasta tener noticias de mi prima

**Shintaro:** yo te avisaré en cuanta sepa algo

**Yuki:** (lo miró feo) ¡no! De ti no quiero nada, ya que sospecho que algo turbio te traes entres manos y no sé con certeza de que se trata, pero si estoy segura que ese interés desmedido por nuestra prima no es normal así que dime de una buena vez ¿qué es lo que tienes con ella?

**Hakudoshi:** hija, creo que estas perdiendo la compostura y como ya lo mencionó Jûra, lo mejor es que mantengamos la calma

**Yuki:** ¡no papá! Aquí mi hermano se trae algo entre manos y no voy a parar hasta descubrir de qué se trata, ya que ese cuento de que la quiere como a una hermana más, no me lo trago ni por un instante

**Kiosuke:** estás algo alterada cariño, lo mejor es que nos vayamos a casa de una buena vez

**Shintaro:** no me iré hasta que este farsante confiese toda la verdad

**Rin:** Kiosuke tiene razón hija, estás viendo cosas donde no hay. Estás algo alterada por el accidente y lo mejor es que te vayas a casa a descansar

**Yuki:** ¡no! ¡He dicho que no me iré hasta llegar al fondo de todo esto! Así que confiesa de una vez ¡¿Qué hay entre tú y Nazuna?!

**Shintaro:** creo que el embarazo te afectó el cerebro, yo mejor me largo de aquí (se dio media vuelta y Yuki lo estampó contra la pared) suéltame o me olvidaré que eres mi hermana y que estás embarazada

**Yuki:** (lo miraba cual fiera asechando a su presa) tu desmedida preocupación por Nazuna es sospechosa, así que confiesa de una buena vez ¿qué sientes por ella?

**Shintaro:** (la miraba con rabia sostenida) muy bien tú ganas… (En lo que iba a decir la verdad una doctora se hizo presente) ¡No puede ser!, es la doctora Tokimura (se quitó de encima a su fastidiosa hermana y se le acercó) Dra. ¿Cómo está Nazuna?

**Doctor:** señor Sakasagami, lamento informarle que no hubo manera de salvar la vida de su hijo, así como tampoco pudimos evitar proceder con la histerectomía

En cuanto todos escucharon se quedaron boquiabiertos

**Yuki:** (lo miró con despreció y abofeteo) lo sabía, sabía que había algo más que solo amor de primos entre ustedes, pero jamás te creí capaz de llegar a tanto. Eres despreciable (se dirigió a su esposo y le pidió que se fueran)

**Kanna:** (hizo caso omiso a lo acaba de escuchar y preguntó por la salud de su hija) Dra. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija? ¿Se pondrá bien?

**Doctora:** su recuperación será más extensa de lo habitual puesto que sufrió fracturas múltiples y deberá estar internada por al menos un par de semanas, pero en cuanto a la cirugía que le acabamos de realizar, todo salió bien y se encuentra estable

**Jûra:** doctora, puede usted explicarme ¿en qué situación llego mi hija? Y ¿cómo es que conoce mi sobrino? (lo miró con notable desprecio)

**Doctora:** la paciente llegó con un agudo cuadro de desprendimiento de la placenta; ella se encontraba llevando a cabo una gestación de 13 semanas a terminó y como ya se lo había informado a la misma y a su respectivo novio, el bebé padecía de una malformación congénita, por lo que era poco probable que llegará a terminó y de haber sido el caso, hubiera sido un ser bastante sufrido por las múltiples malformaciones que hubiera padecido

**Kanna:** ¿entonces mi hija estaba al tanto de su estado?

**Doctora:** en efecto, hace unos días mi colega el doctor Nakama y yo les informamos a la paciente y a su respectivo novio acerca de su condición médica (su bipper empezó a vibrar) si ustedes me disculpan, hay otra emergencia que debo cubrir

En cuanto la doctora se retiró. Jûra sin pronunciar palabra alguna le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Shintaro, el cual no opuso resistencia y recibió el golpe de lleno

**Jûra:** (lo tomó con furia del cuello de su camisa, dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo) ¡¿cómo demonios, fuiste capaz de hacerla algo tan terrible a mi hija?! ¡A tu propia prima hermana! ¿Cómo? ¡Vamos respóndeme cobarde! (lo iba a golpear de nuevo, pero Hakudoshi se interpuso)

**Hakudoshi:** ¡alto! Estamos en un hospital y no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado para resolver esto (miró a su hijo el cual estaba con la mirada perdida)

**Jûra:** ¡no me digas que me vas a salir con que justificas el proceder de este depravado! Es un ser monstruoso que merece la muerte, déjame que lo acabe a golpes

**Kanna:** ¡basta! Detente Jûra, golpeándolo no resolverás nada.

Yo también estoy tan desconcertada y dolida como tú, pero por ahora lo único que debe importarnos es la seguridad y bienestar de nuestra hija, es por eso que te pido Shintaro que no te vuelas acercar a ella nunca más, empezando desde ahora. Por favor, vete del hospital y no vuelvas nunca a cruzarte en nuestro camino

**Shintaro:** no haré eso, (se puso frente a Jûra, dándole el rostro) quieres matarme a golpes, anda hazlo, acaba con mi vida ya que prefiero estar muerto antes de estar lejos de Nazuna

**Jûra:** tú sí que has perdido la cabeza por completo, pero si es tu deseo lo haré realidad. Vayamos afuera y te garantizo que acabaré contigo lenta y dolorosamente

**Shintaro:** bien, no tengo miedo a morir, ya que si mi condena es vivir una vida entera sin ella a mi lado, entonces elijo la muerte ahora y por tus propias manos

**Rin:** (se paró de su sitió, se le acercó y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas y entre lágrimas) ¿eres estúpido o qué? ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta todo el daño que estas ocasionando?

**Shintaro:** sí, me doy cuenta, es por eso que pagaré con mi vida

**Rin:** (lo volvió a abofetear) ¡cállate! ¿Cómo puedes hablar de querer morirte o dejarte matar, tan a la ligera? ¡Yo no quiero perder otro hijo! Ya perdí a dos de ustedes en cuanto nacieron y me duele en el alma que tú, mi hijo al cual espere durante 9 meses con cariño y crié con todo el amor del mundo durante todos estos años, no valoré en lo más mínimo su vida y todo ¿por qué? ¡Por un loco y prohibido amor! (lo abofeteó de nuevo) recapacita Shintaro, piensa y reflexiona las cosas… yo sé que ahora estás muy dolido con todo lo que está pasando pero por favor, ni por un solo instante concibas la posibilidad de querer morir, por favor… te lo suplico (cayó inconsciente en los brazos de su hijo)

**Shintaro:** ¡madre! ¡Madre, reacciona por favor! ¡Madre!

**Hakudoshi:** lo mejor es que busqué a un médico, la presión se le debe haber bajado por haberse exaltado tanto

**Shintaro:** lo siento padre, no quería ocasionar más daño del que ya ocasioné

**Hakudoshi:** (tomó a Rin entre sus brazos) ya hablaremos luego de todo esto

**Kanna:** por favor has caso de lo que te dije y por lo menos por un tiempo prudente, mantente alejado de Nazuna, si en verdad la amas como dices, entonces hazlo por su bien

**Shintaro:** pero tía

**Jûra:** no hay pero que valga en estos momentos, así que mejor vete o terminaré haciendo sufrir a tu madre

**Shintaro:** entiendo, me iré para no causarles más disgustos a nadie

La noticia de la relación incestuosa entre los primos corrió como pólvora entre toda la familia, pero por más que intentaron mantenerlo en secreto fue algo que la prensa no dejó escapar y se hizo público a nivel nacional. Acarreándole más problemas aún a Shintaro ya que por ser hijo de dos famosos, era la comidilla de la prensa y no importaba a donde fuera lo asechaban y le hacían comentarios desatinados como: ¿te enredarás también con tu hermana? O si el bebé que ella espera es niña, también la seducirás o le quitarás la esposa a tu hermano o… te enredarás con tu otra prime hermana Hannah.

Comentarios de esa índole y más eran los que la prensa le propinaban durante todo el día y era tal el acoso que sufría por parte de los mismos que ya casi no podía ser visto en público o simplemente dirigirse a su hogar sin que hubiera un reportero tras suyo.


	3. Cruda verdad

**Cap. III**

**Cruda verdad**

Los días transcurrían y como había perdido su libertad para poder andar por las calles, no le quedó más alternativa que mudarse a una de las suites de su hotel.

Sólo estando dentro del mismo se sentía seguro y a salvo de la atisbadora prensa.

**Oficina de Chiyo…**

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sentado en su cómodo asiento tras de su escritorio, reclinado hacía atrás con los pies en alto sobre el mismo, mirando al techo, con los brazos sosteniendo su nuca, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió sin que él lo autorizara.

**Chiyo:** quien quiera que sea ¡lárguese! No he citado a nadie el día de hoy

**Hannah:** (azotó la puerta con fuerza) ¡vaya manera de recibir a quienes te venimos a ayudar! ¡Siéntate bien y pon atención a lo que te venimos a decir!

**Chiyo:** digan lo que quieran y luego ¡váyanse! Quiero estar solo y eso los incluye a ustedes

**Yuuta:** tu ingratitud sigue siendo la misma hasta en las peores situaciones (Hannah lo jaló de los pies hasta tumbarlo al piso)

**Chiyo:** (sobándose la cabeza) ¡auch! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan brusca?

**Hannah:** ¡te dije que me pusieras atención! Y yo sólo pido las cosas una vez por las buenas, la segunda la hago por las malas

**Chiyo:** (tomó asiento) no sé ¿cómo diablos la toleras?

**Yuuta:** no vinimos hasta acá para hablar de nuestra relación, sino de la tu situación actual

**Chiyo:** ¿qué? ¿Me van a repudiar como el resto de la familia y me van a señalar como lo hace la prensa? Si vienen a eso pueden irse por donde vinieron

**Hannah:** (gruño y lo ahorcó con su ante brazo) tú sí que eres idiota o estás sordo

**Chiyo:** (intentando zafársela de encima) y pronto estaré muerto por asfixia sino me sueltas

**Yuuta:** suéltalo, se está poniendo azul (Hannah hizo lo solicitado)

**Chiyo:** (frotándose el cuello y tosiendo) ¿a que han venido?

**Hannah:** a brindarte nuestro a apoyo y a darle a la prensa de que hablar con nuestra ficticia relación

**Chiyo:** ¡¿con nuestra ficticia qué?! ¿Qué están tramando?

**Yuuta:** se nos ocurrió que si la prensa te ve enredado con alguien más, se olvidaran de lo que hubo entre tú y Nazuna

**Chiyo:** dudo mucho que lo planean dé resultado

**Hannah:** mira, bueno para nada, si no sigues mi plan, te prometo que cabaré tu tumba con mis propias manos y ¡te sepultaré vivo!

**Chiyo:** ¿y por qué debería hacerte caso? No creo que la prensa se tragué ni por un segundo que tú me interesas… después de todo tienes un modo de ser que no va con mis gustos

**Hannah:** (lo iba a ahorcar de nuevo, pero Yuuta la detuvo) ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que has perjudicado a la familia en sí? Ninguno de nosotros puede continuar con sus vidas porque no falta un reportero curioso que quiera saber acerca de ti y Nazuna, así que si lo que la prensa quiere es escándalo, escándalo le daremos

**Chiyo:** sigo sin comprender, ya que si finjo tener una relación sentimental contigo la prensa igual nos perseguirá sin cesar, seas tú o Nazuna, las cosas no cambian. Ambas son mis primas, además tú estás comprometida con Yuuta y eso todo el país lo sabe

**Hannah:** (le dio un lapo en la nuca) Por estar encerrado, te has perdido de las ultimas noticias en el mundo

**Yuki:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Yuuta:** hace unos días anunciamos a todos los medios que dimos fin a nuestra relación; supuestamente porqué yo le fui infiel con una súper modelo y bueno tengo un supuesto amorío con la misma

**Chiyo:** ¿y eso?

**Hannah:** ¡eso tarado!, es parte del plan para poder ayudarte

**Chiyo:** ¿qué te hace pensar que funcionará?

**Hannah:** (sonrió maliciosamente) porque la prensa me teme y si yo les ordenó que no se metan en mi vida privada, entonces te dejarán en paz y la familia podrá vivir en paz de nuevo

**Chiyo:** ok, ok, supongamos que acepto ser partícipe de este absurdo plan… ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

**Yuuta:** simple. Lucirse en público como si fueran una pareja autentica.

Yo estaré fuera de la ciudad por algunas semanas, así que tendrán tiempo más que suficiente para hacerle creer a la prensa que ustedes tienen algo, bien por desquite por parte de cada uno o porque repentinamente surgió el amor entre ustedes

**Chiyo:** (miró de reojo a Hannah que estaba parada a su lado) pues tendré que fingir mucho, porque definitivamente ella no es mi tipo

**Hannah:** ni tú el mío. Pero después de la estupidez que hiciste no me queda de otra más que ayudarte. Además fue Yuki quien nos pidió que te ayudáramos, porqué si fuera por mí te utilizaba de alimento para los tiburones

**Chiyo:** ¿mi hermana los mandó acá?

**Yuuta:** ella está muy preocupada por ti y por Nazuna, no te perdona el hecho que le hayas ocultado la verdad, pero no puede evitar querer ayudarte

**Chiyo:** ¡vaya! Pensé que me odiaba

**Hannah:** ¡idiota! De haber confiado en nosotros, nada de esto se hubiera salido de control

**Chiyo:** ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Que si les hubiéramos dicho la verdad a ustedes nos hubiesen apoyado y no sentenciado, cómo lo hiciste hace un momento?

**Hannah:** (lo miró de manera amenazadora con sus penetrantes ojos color ámbar) Si te sentencié a ser comida para tiburones, fue precisamente por no confiar en nosotros que nos hemos criado juntos desde niños, por eso es que estoy molesta contigo

**Yuuta:** lo que ella quiere decir es que está dolida por la falta de confianza por parte tuya y de Nazuna en nosotros o los demás. Recuerda que siempre todos hemos sido cómplices en todo y ocultarnos algo como lo que tenían tú y Nazuna, le pareció desleal

**Chiyo:** ¿en serio… te afectó el que no te pidiéramos tu apoyo?

**Hannah:** ¡idiota! Se suponía que todos siempre seriamos un solo puño y ustedes quebrantaron esa regla, por eso ¡te detesto!

**Chiyo:** ya no tiene sentido hablar del pasado, solo queda arreglar las cosas, aunque eso signifique que tenga que estar separado de ella

**Yuuta:** lo que importa ahora es que pongan el plan en marcha, así que decídete ¿aceptas o no?

**Hannah:** ¡más te vale que digas que sí!

**Chiyo:** haré lo que me digan; después de todo ya no tengo nada que perder

**Hannah:** ok, empezaremos hoy mismo. Saldremos de acá y nos dejaremos ver en público, nos comportaremos como los seres más enamorados del planeta y le daremos de que hablar a la prensa, hasta que se cansen ¡¿te quedó claro?!

**Chiyo:** ya te respondí

**Yuuta:** ok chicos, me iré para que la prensa no sospeche nada. Los veré en unas semanas

**En el Imperio Taisho…**

El lugar entero estaba rodeado de periodistas todo el día y era tal el acoso que sufrían los miembros de la familia Taisho y allegados que empezaba a perjudicarles el negocio, puesto que los huéspedes ya no se sentían cómodos estando hospedados en el lugar y sobre todo sentían que no contaban con la debida privacidad.

**En la sala de juntas…**

Algunos de los involucrados se encontraban reunidos, intentando hallar una posible solución a la insoportable situación por la que estaban pasando.

**Akago:** si las cosas siguen como van, terminaremos perdiendo a nuestros huéspedes.

La mayoría se queja que la prensa los espía hasta en sus suites con tal de obtener algún tipo de información y por más que se les ha pedido que se retiren de nuestras instalaciones, se niegan a hacerlo, por lo que ya no sé qué hacer

**Sesshomaru:** la situación se está volviendo insostenible, por lo que lo justo sería levantar una demanda en contra de cada uno de ellos por invasión de la propiedad ajena y violación de la privacidad

**Midoriko:** bajo que alegato, puesto que no están invadiendo una propiedad privada, sino pública, esto es un hotel y las quejas de los huéspedes no proceden, puesto que no hay evidencia alguna de que algún periodista haya invadido su privacidad

**Inuyasha:** lo recomendable sería que cerremos el hotel hasta que la prensa se calme y deje de intentar de obtener algún tipo de información

**Kagome:** si cerramos, aunque sea temporalmente, generaríamos grandes pérdidas ya que es temporada alta, además de que eso no los detendría ya que igual continuarían con su obsesiva investigación por lograr la mejor noticia

**Shippo:** considero que lo que deberíamos hacer es prohibirles el paso o restringirles el acceso al hotel, ya que como no son oficialmente huéspedes no están autorizados a hacer uso de las instalaciones del mismo

**Rin:** muy tarde, ya que muchos se han vuelto huéspedes reales y algunos llevan instalados días a la espera de que alguno de nosotros suelte prenda acerca de lo que está ocurriendo

**Sesshomaru:** ocurriendo no, puesto aquella escandalosa relación que sostenían Chiyo y Nazuna llegó a su fin el día que ella se accidentó, y lo único que la prensa busca es como hacer para alargar la historia que tiene al país embelesado

**Rin:** esté o no el país más que interesado en querer saber más acerca de lo que pasó o pasa entre los chicos, es nuestro deber proteger nuestros interés y proteger la privacidad de nuestros huéspedes, por lo que propongo que reforcemos la seguridad y restrinjamos las entradas y salidas del lugar

**Midoriko:** no podemos hacer eso, este es un lugar abierto al público, no es una prisión

**Akago:** pero es un lugar exclusivo por lo que si podemos restringirle el acceso a gente no grata o que no esté al nivel de nuestros requerimientos

**Inuyasha:** entiendo el punto, por lo que lamentablemente desde ahora tendremos que sujetarnos a la norma de "nos reservamos el derecho de admisión" y eso incluye en especial al público temporal que solo asiste para hacer uso del restaurant, piscina, bar o la pista de patinaje.

**Kagome:** es una lástima que aquellas personas ya no puedan hacer uso de nuestras instalaciones, pero coincido que es la única manera de mantener el prestigio de nuestro hotel y la privacidad de los huéspedes

**Shippo:** la misma norma se deberá aplicar al resto de la cadena, puesto que el Imperial Teen, también está siendo invadido y muchos padres ya no están autorizando el hospedaje de sus hijos puesto que alegan que nosotros los Taisho promovemos y/o permitimos las relaciones incestuosas

**Rin:** me apena tanto que sea precisamente mi hijo el que nos haya metido a todos en este lio

**Midoriko:** yo no soy quien para señalarlos o defenderlos, pero no me parece tan grave lo que han hecho.

Los seres humanos no decidimos de quien enamorarnos y el que ambos sintieran una atracción mutua no es algo tan fuera de lo común, ya que en la antigüedad la realeza de diferentes culturas para poder mantener el linaje intacto, contraía nupcias y procreaban con su pariente consanguíneo más cercano (hermanos en su mayoría)

**Shippo:** eso era en la antigüedad como tú misma lo has dicho, pero hoy por hoy nuestro medio cultural ve con malos ojos las relaciones incestuosas, y siendo nosotros una de las familias más destacadas del país; algo como lo que hicieron Chiyo y Nazuna es más que sentenciable

**Midoriko:** sentenciable, porque nosotros los permitimos, ya que si no le diéramos dé que hablar a la prensa, ellos nos dejarían en paz

**Sesshomaru:** lo que creo es que le hemos dado a la prensa más que motivos suficientes para interferir en nuestras vidas privadas por nuestros antecedentes

**Midoriko:** ¡jah! ¿Antecedentes? Lo dices como si nuestro fallido matrimonios hubiese sido un delito mayor

**Inuyasha:** si empezamos a discutir entre nosotros no llegaremos a ninguna solución dable, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es mantener a la prensa lejos de nuestros hoteles y… evitar que un escándalo como los de los chicos se repita

**3 semanas después/en una tienda de lencería de un concurrido centro comercial…**

Un aburrido novio aguardaba sentado en medio de un sinfín de prendas de lencería, a que su novia terminará de probarse lo que sea que hubiese seleccionado.

**Hannah:** (salió del vestidor llevando puesto una atrevido conjunto de dos piezas negro con porta ligas incluido) ¿y qué te parece? ¿Te gustaría que lo use esta noche? (se le acercó seductoramente y puso su pie en medio de sus piernas sin llegar a tocarlo)

**Chiyo:** (la quedó mirando entre espantado y confundido) te… te… te queda de maravilla

**Hannah:** (jugando con una fusta de cuero en la mano, acercó su rostro al de él y en voz baja) quita esa estúpida expresión de tu rostro, se supone que estamos saliendo y debemos actuar lo más realista posible o la prensa no se tragará lo nuestro ¿entendiste? (se paró frente a él)

**Chiyo:** (esbozando una gran sonrisa) te queda precioso, pero me gustaría más que te probaras este (tomó un conjunto blanco con alas de ángel incluido)

**Hannah:** (entre dientes) sabes de sobra que odio el color blanco

**Chiyo:** anda mi vida, pruébate este hermoso baby dall y ponte también las alas, ¡ah! Y recoge tu cabello hacía atrás, me encantaría ver tus hermosos ojos descubiertos (siempre llevaba el lado izquierdo tapado con su largo flequillo)

**Hannah:** (fingiendo estar de acuerdo) claro cariño… haré lo que me pidas (lo abrazó del cuello y se acercó a su oído) ¡te detesto! ¡No sabes cuánto te detesto!

**Chiyo:** acá no preciosa, estamos en público y la gente nos está viendo (las vendedoras los contemplaban fijamente)

Hannah se dirigió al vestidor y miró con desagrado el condenado conjunto que consistía en uno cortísimo vestido de gasa color blanco traslucido, con plumas en la parte del brasier y un hilo dental en la parte de abajo, además de unas enormes alas de ángel.

Se llevó hacia atrás de las orejas su flequillo, se quitó el exceso de maquillaje negro y con la cara casi limpia y una fingida amplia sonrisa salió del probador.

**Hannah:** ¿qué tal querido? ¿Este si es de tu agrado? (sonrió)

**Chiyo:** ¡wuau! ¡Te ves preciosísima, tanto que parces un verdadero ángel! (estaba embobado con su belleza)

**Hannah:** (al notar que un par de fotógrafos los estaban espiando) ¡ay pero que cosas dices! Eres tan dulce, que me apenas (hizo un ademan de niña inocente y con dulzura se colgó del cuello de su primo y lo besó en los labios) tengo un poco de frio, iré a cambiarme, pero creo que no queda duda de que llevaremos este ¿no es así?

**Chiyo:** (se percató de las fotógrafos y la tomó de la cintura) por mí te lo quitaría ahora mismo, pero… mejor busquemos un lugar más privado para que me lo puedas modelar

**Hannah:** desde luego (se metió en el probador y salió con su ropa)

Pagaron, se tomaron de las manos y se dejaron fotografiar y filmar todo lo posible por los supuestamente ocultos periodistas.

Antes de dejar el centro comercial, pasaron por una cafetería y compartieron de la manera más romántica un frapucchino, luego anduvieron por algunas otras tiendas fingiendo ser la pareja más enamorada del mundo y finalmente cuando ya les habían dado material suficiente a la prensa, se dirigieron al hogar de ella, en el auto de él.

**Hannah:** (aún el auto) muy bien con todo lo que hicimos hoy, estoy segura que la prensa te dejará de perseguir y se olvidarán por completo acerca de lo tuyo con Nazuna

**Chiyo:** al contrario, creo que ahora no me dejaran en paz por la relación que estoy sosteniendo contigo

**Hannah:** descuida, yo me encargo de esa parte, créeme que luego de que los ahuyente, no les quedará las más mínimas ganas de perseguirte

**Chiyo:** gracias por tu ayuda. Yuuta tenía razón al decir que no conozco tu lado amable. Realmente eres distinta a como te muestras

**Hannah:** me debo a mis fans y la música que toco no son precisamente baladas por lo que mi apariencia y conducta deben coincidir… ¡pero, si le dices algo a alguien… ten por seguro que te sepulto vivo!

**Chiyo:** ja, ja, ja, me agrada tu amenaza, ya que después de verte vestida de ángel el día de hoy, sé que no eres capaz de hacerle daño alguno a nadie

**Hannah:** me debes esa. Pedir que me vista de blanco fue algo extremo

**Chiyo:** no veo porque. Después de todo te queda fabuloso

**Hannah:** ya deja de decir tonterías y vete tras ella

**Chiyo:** ¿tras ella? ¿A qué te refieres?

**Hannah:** (suspiró con pesar) ¡ay! ¡Tú dejaste el cerebro junto con la placenta, no es así! Me refiero a que vayas a ver Nazuna. Hace 3 días que la dieron de alta y está en su casa. Está… uhm… algo inmóvil y adolorida pero estable y estoy segura que se muere de ganas de verte

**Chiyo:** ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

**Hannah:** desde luego, pero no le digas que fui yo quien te lo dijo o…

**Chiyo:** lo sé, lo sé, me sepultarás vivo

**Hannah:** no. Te haría picadillo y te usaría de comida para mis pirañas

**Chiyo:** si, seguro. Lo mejor es que te acompañe hasta la puerta de tu apartamento para que terminemos con nuestra cita y la prensa se vaya

**Hannah:** ¿te diste cuenta que nos han seguido hasta acá?

**Chiyo:** y como no notarlos, si no saben como camuflarse entre los arbustos

**Hannah:** en fin, lo mejor es que lo "nuestro" quede acá, Yuuta vuelve mañana y quiero pasar tiempo con él

**Chiyo:** gracias por tu ayuda,

**Hannah:** (bajó del auto y en cuanto atravesó la puerta del edificio su celular sonó)

- ¿qué quieres? (era su manager)

- sí, ya sé que la prensa a publicado fotos mías y de mi primo

- ¿y qué?

- a más escándalo provoquen, más famosa me volveré

- ¡si no te gusta, entonces no seguiré siendo la líder de la banda y explícaselos a mis fans! Tú bien sabes que son un público difícil y te lincharan si no me presentó en el próximo concierto

- ¡es mi última palabra!, o te callas y no le das importancia a mi relación incestuosa con mi primo hermano o te haces cargo de mis fans por repentina renuncia

- ya veo que has entendido, te veo pasado mañana.

¡Jah! No hay nada más temible en este mundo que enfrentar a mis fan enojados (miró hacia la calle) buena suerte Chiyo, ve y reconquista a Nazuna

**En el apartamento de Nazuna…**

Una enfermera preparaba la cama para que su paciente pudiera recostarse.

Con cuidado la ayudó a meterse en la misma, le tomó la presión, la temperatura, le inyectó un potente analgésico y le dio de tomar un par de pastillas.

**Enfermera:** es todo por hoy señorita ¿desea que la ayude con algo más?

**Nazuna:** (tenía el brazo derecho enyesado desde el hombro, hasta la muñeca, una fuerte faja a la altura de las costillas y sentía dolor en la pelvis por la operación) sólo una última cosa, prende el televisor por favor y ponlo en el canal de noticias

**Enfermera:** listo, si ya no necesita de mis servicios, me iré a dormir

**Nazuna:** gracias. Hasta mañana (estaba poniendo atención a las noticias, cuando tocó el bloque de espectáculos y se enteró de la nueva relación entre sus primos. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, puesto que se creyó todo lo que la conductora decía, de la cólera lanzó el control remoto con torpeza hacía el televisor y se quejó por el dolor que sintió en todo el cuerpo)

**Chiyo:** (recogió el control del suelo) aún no te recuperas del todo. No deberías sobre esforzarte

**Nazuna:** (al verlo abrió los ojos de par en par) ¡¿qué haces tú acá?! ¿Cómo entraste? ¡Largo! ¡Lárgate de mi propiedad! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! (sus gritos despertaron a la enfermera)

**Chiyo:** no me iré hasta que aclaremos las cosas

**Nazuna:** ¿aclararlas? ¡Entre nosotros no hay nada que aclarar! ¡Vete! ¡Tan sólo vete de mi casa y mi vida! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

**Enfermera:** señorita ¿qué sucede? ¿Usted? ¿Qué hace usted acá señor?

**Chiyo:** supongo que ya sabes quién soy, así que deduzca usted misma que hago acá

**Nazuna:** ¡échalo! ¡Sácalo de acá! ¡Llama a seguridad si es necesario! ¡Ay! ¡Me duele, la herida me está doliendo!

**Enfermera:** por favor señor, retírese. La señorita no puede tener exaltaciones o se le podría abrir la herida. Lo que más necesita en estos momentos es descansar y estar tranquila y su presencia la inoportuna

**Chiyo:** me iré, pero volveré tenlo por seguro, ya que debemos hablar

**Nazuna:** vete, vete, vete y no vuelvas, vete con Hannah… quédate con ella (la voz se le entrecortaba)

**Chiyo:** en cuanto te calmes, te explicaré todo, pero por tu bien me iré

**Nazuna:** ¡lárgate! ¡Te odio, que no entiendes que te odio! ¡Por tu culpa estoy como estoy!

**Enfermera:** señor por favor hágale caso y abandone la propiedad

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Nazuna se había pasado la noche en vela intentando conciliar el sueño, pero se le había hecho casi imposible puesto que el dolor de la herida que le había quedado por la cirugía no se lo permitió; así como tampoco pudo apartar de su mente las imágenes de Hannah y Chiyo besándose y luciendo perdidamente enamorados recorriendo el centro comercial y teniendo citas en diversas partes de la ciudad.

Eran casi las 9:00 a.m y empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, se sentía algo adolorida pero no tanto.

Hizo sonar el timbre con el cual llamaba a la enfermera que la cuidaba, para que le llevara el desayuno y sus respectivos medicamentos, pero en lugar de aparecer ella, apareció su primo.

**Chiyo:** buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

**Nazuna:** ¿qué haces acá? Pensé que te había quedado claro que no quiero volver a verte

**Chiyo:** y yo creí que te había quedado claro el hecho que tenemos mucho de qué hablar

**Nazuna:** no hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar

**Chiyo:** sí, sí hay muchas cosas que no están claras y quiero que las conversemos, luego que tomes tu desayuno

**Nazuna:** no tengo hambre, así que di lo que tengas que decir y ¡lárgate!

**Chiyo:** iré por tus alimentos y medicamentos

**Nazuna:** ese es el trabajo de la enfermera

**Chiyo:** le die el día libre

**Nazuna:** ¿qué hiciste qué? ¿Con permiso de quien?

**Chiyo:** descuida le pedí que me explicará lo que debía hacer y le pagué el doble para que se tomará el día libre y a tu personal de servicio también

**Nazuna:** eso quiere decir que estamos solos

**Chiyo:** al menos durante la mañana, ya que tu personal volverá al medio día y la enfermera en la tarde

**Nazuna:** ok te daré un chance para explicar las cosas, pero antes dame mis medicamentos que me está doliendo la herida

**Chiyo:** (fue por una bandeja con el desayuno y los medicamentos) te ayudaré a comer ya que eres bastante torpe con tu brazo izquierdo

**Nazuna:** descuida, ya me acostumbre a ser surda, así que no intentes crear el ambiente para que sienta afecto por ti

**Chiyo:** ¿afecto? Pensé que me amabas

**Nazuna:** eso fue antes del… tú sabes

**Chiyo:** si lo sé, antes de que por un error provocará que nuestras vidas cambiarán

**Nazuna:** en realidad no fue tu culpa, sino mía por no ser sincera contigo

**Chiyo:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Nazuna:** antes de contarte, yo… quisiera saber ¿qué hay entre tú y Hannah?

**Chiyo:** (sonrió) amor

**Nazuna:** ¿en serio? (agachó la mirada)

**Chiyo:** amor fraternal, 100% fraternal y gratitud

**Nazuna:** no entiendo

**Chiyo:** hace unos días ella y Yuuta me propusieron que fingiera tener una relación con ella para que la prensa se olvidará de lo nuestro y se centrará en ella y en mí, y al parecer lo conseguimos, puesto que les dimos suficiente material para hablar y pensarán que entre nosotros ya no existe nada y… aunque en un principio me parecía un plan que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, al final creo que tenía sentido ya que Hannah amenazó a su manager con renunciar a la banda y cancelar todos sus conciertos programados si permitía que la prensa nos siguiera asechando o algo así.

El punto es que ahora nosotros somos libres de estar juntos nuevamente

**Nazuna:** ¿libres? ¿Crees que después de todo el escándalo que se armó en nuestra familia podemos ser libres? Mi padre te odia y quiere matarte; desde el accidente no les he podido dar la cara a mis tíos y… para serte honesta yo ya quería terminar con lo nuestro antes de que supiéramos de mi embarazo

**Chiyo:** sé que las cosas no salieron como las planeamos y lo del bebé… bueno fue algo totalmente inesperado, por lo que me siento totalmente arrepentido y es por eso que quiero estar a tu lado más que nunca para poder superar juntos por todo lo que has pasado

**Nazuna:** ¿qué no me escuchaste? Yo ya no quiero nada contigo, quería romper contigo desde antes del bebé

**Chiyo:** sé que lo dices de boca para afuera, porque estás molesta y fastidiada conmigo, pero descuida, ahora que ya no tenemos que ocultar lo nuestro sé que podemos empezar de nuevo, esta vez contaremos con el apoyo de nuestra familia y en cuanto a tu padre sé que con el tiempo lo aceptará

**Nazuna:** ¡basta! Tú no entiendes nada. Lo que yo trato de decirte es que… hace mucho que dejé de amarte y lo del bebé… no fue tu culpa sino mía

**Chiyo:** eres muy noble al librarme de la responsabilidad, pero todo fue mi culpa, por…

**Nazuna:** ¡cállate y escúchame por un momento! El bebé que yo esperaba… no era tuyo… yo planifiqué ese embarazo con mi verdadero novio

**Chiyo:** (no le creía ni media palabra) estás mintiendo para hacerme sentir más culpable, pero está bien, sé que todo fue mi culpa y por eso me quieres hacer creer lo que no es

**Nazuna:** ok, no me dejas otra alternativa. Abre el cajón de mi velador y saca el folder amarillo que esta encima (hizo lo solicitado) ahora lee los documentos que están dentro

**Chiyo:** son… pruebas de ADN ¿por qué?

**Nazuna:** porque cuando estuvimos en Italia para la boda de Tsuyu y Satoru yo… me encontré con mi novio y decimos concebir a nuestro bebé, pero… tú bien sabes lo que pasó horas antes entre nosotros

**Chiyo:** tú historia no coincide ya que estuvimos juntos durante toda la fiesta y luego… y luego tú volviste acá… (Tokio)

**Nazuna:** te mentí. En realidad viajé al día siguiente que viajaron todos y los días que no te veía estando acá, me encontraba con mi novio, pero… debido a sus múltiples negocios hace al menos 2 meses que no lo veo y es por eso que tuve más tiempo para estar contigo y en cuanto supe lo del bebé, de inmediato me sometí a una prueba de ADN y el resultado tú los tienes en tus manos

**Chiyo:** (leyó los resultados) yo… solo tenía una compatibilidad del 15%, mientras que el tal Stolkajovic Predrag… tienes un 99.7% de compatibilidad… esto… esto… (La miró con tristeza) lo que estoy leyendo no es verdad

**Nazuna:** lo siento pero sí lo es. Como somos primos hermanos, era natural que el bebé tuviera cierta compatibilidad contigo, sin embargo su verdadero padre es otro

**Chiyo:** no te creo nada, ya que si en verdad tuvieras un novio yo lo hubiese sabido, tú, tú… tú hubieses cambiado tu forma de ser conmigo y siempre te mantuviste igual (caminaba de un lado al otro sujetándose la cabeza y mirándola sorprendido) ¡no! Tú me estás mintiendo, tú… tú no pudiste hacerme esto, es decir, jamás nos juramos fidelidad absoluta ni tuvimos una relación del todo formal, pero… ¡el amor que nos profesamos mutuamente, sí era real! Así que ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tendrías que habérmelo ocultado si lo amabas a él y no a mí?

**Nazuna:** es solo que todo sucedió tan rápido que no encontré el momento preciso para decírtelo y bueno, como no sabías si las cosas funcionarían con él… te lo oculté, pero… en poco tiempo antes de ir a Italia, el me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté e incluso acepté darle el hijo que tanto anhela, pero… no sé porque razón te lo oculté, creo que simplemente no encontré el momento preciso para decírtelo eso es todo

**Chiyo:** ¿eso es todo? ¡¿Eso es todo?! Me acabas de romper el corazón en mil pedazos y dices eso es todo ¡no Nazuna! Esto no es todo, tú me amas y lo sé, sé que m amas tanto como yo te amo y todo lo que me estás diciendo es… no lo sé ¡no sé que es! Pero estoy seguro que él no te ama como yo te amo o como tú me amas

**Nazuna:** lo siento, pero durante años te vi ir de novia en novia y cada vez que algún hombre me pretendía y podía llegar a tener un futuro con él lo rechazaba porque era a ti el único a quien amaba, pero luego de pensarlo bien, llegué a la conclusión de que lo nuestro jamás podría ser y es por eso que te oculté lo de Pedrag, pero en cuanto me recupere del todo me iré a Yugoslavia a vivir con él y nunca más… sabrás de mí, lo prometo

**Chiyo:** ¿qué te irás? ¡Cuando estés bien! ¡Si ese sujeto realmente te amará como dices, vendría por ti, te estaría cuidando, daría la cara y no simplemente se ocultaría como un cobarde y esperaría que estés bien para que tú vayas a su lado! ¡No Nazuna!, ese sujeto no te ama. Él simplemente te usó para que le dieras un hijo y como no se lo diste… ni se lo podrás dar jamás, entonces ya no quiere saber nada de ti. En cambio yo… yo estoy dispuesto hasta dar mi vida por ti ¡porque amo! ¡Demonios! ¡TE AMO!

**Nazuna:** lo siento, pero digas, lo que digas y pienses lo que pienses, yo ya tomé mi decisión. En cuanto me recupere me iré lejos y nunca más sabrás de mí, te lo prometo… y ahora que ya aclaramos las cosas, por favor vete, no quiero volver a verte nunca más

**Chiyo:** está bien, me iré porque así lo quieres, pero te prometo que no pasará un solo día que no piense en ti y que no te esté esperando por tu regreso

Salió del pent-house con el corazón destrozado y el rostro bañado en lágrimas, quisiera o no debía aceptar que su prima ya había tomado una decisión y lo justo era dejarla ir para que fuera feliz con el hombre que amaba y con el cual no tendría problemas de entablar una relación sentimental.


	4. Última oportunidad

**Cap. IV**

**Una sola oportunidad**

**En el apartamento de Shouji…**

Siendo el cumpleaños n° 25 de Mizuki, a Shouji se le ocurrió organizarle una velada privada a la luz de las velas en la terraza de su hogar.

Él mismo había preparado una deliciosa cena para ambos y decorado el lugar para que luciera estupendo y colmado de romance.

Colocó en la terraza un toldo árabe color crema, decorado con hermosas enredaderas colmado de diferentes tipos de flores en color rosa pálido, lilas y celestes (los colores favoritos de Mizuki) una elegantísima mesa perfectamente colocada para dos, decorada con velas, champagne y como toque final música de fondo de melodía suave y romántica.

Todo estaba listo para recibir a su invitada de honor, sin embargo estaba sumamente nervioso puesto que nunca antes en su vida había hecho tal cosa para impresionar a una dama.

En cuanto el timbre sonó de inmediato supo que era ella. La recibió con un dulce beso en la mano, le tapó los ojos con una venda y la llevó hasta la terraza para sorprenderla.

**Mizuki:** (observando cada detalle) ¡wuau! El lugar te quedó bellísimo. Siento como si… estuviera en un bosque encantado o fuéramos parte de una novela de romance

**Shouji:** me emociona que te guste mi sorpresa, sin embargo esto recién empieza (le sirvió la cena, la cual consistía en tortellinis con hongos en salsa bechamel)

Preparé tu comida favorita… y bueno como es la primera vez que concino algo que no sea instantáneo, espero que me haya salido bien (se tocaba la nuca algo nervioso)

**Mizuki:** (le dedicó una dulce sonrisa) muchas gracias. Se ve muy bien, por lo que estoy segura que deben saber delicioso

**Shouji:** bueno… en realidad le pedí ayuda a tu padre y me tuvo bajo entrenamiento en la cocina del hotel durante 2 semanas completas (Kai era el actual chef ejecutivo del Imperio Taisho, ya que Koga se había jubilado hacía años)

**Mizuki:** (soltó una risita jocosa) pues te capacitó muy bien, porque esto sabe a delicioso; creo que el puesto de papá como chef corre peligro

**Shouji:** no gracias, prefiero seguir con lo mío, además no entiendo como tu padre se da a abasto para poder atender tantos comensales a la vez

**Mizuki:** ni yo, es por eso que no me acerco a la cocina del hotel… es algo… estresante

**Shouji:** estresante es te tengas que entrenar todos los días durante horas para que puedas participar en las próximas olimpiadas

**Mizuki:** el tenis no me estresa, es mi pasión y me encanta lo que hago. Lo que si me estresa es mi nueva faceta de modelo, eso de sonreír todo el tiempo y buscar la postura correcta y la mueca perfecta para complacer al fotógrafo es algo estresante

**Shouji:** eso es porque debe estar pensando en resaltar su trabajo y no tu belleza. De ser yo tu fotógrafo de modelaje, no te haría estresarte tanto, ya que con la primera fotografía bastaría, ya que tu belleza es de por si innata

**Mizuki:** basta, estás haciendo que me sonroje, además tú eres fotógrafo de deportes, no de modelos, por lo que no creo que podrías… uhm… ya que no te sentirías cómodo

**Shouji:** contigo siendo mi modelo, no lo vería como un trabajo, sino como un placer.

Es más creo que postularé para ser yo tu fotógrafo personal en todas las facetas de tu carrera

**Mizuki:** pero si ya eres mi fotógrafo oficial

**Shouji:** uhm… pero quiero ser más que sólo tu fotógrafo deportivo… yo… quisiera ser tu todo

**Mizuki:** ¿mi todo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

**Shouji:** (se acercó a ella, se arrodilló, tomó su mano y…) ¿te casarías conmigo?

**Mizuki:** yo… yo… yo… no me esperaba algo así de tu parte (se puso de pie y caminó de un lado al otro) es decir, nunca en mi vida en tenido una relación formal, todos los novios que he tenido han sido esporádicos y bueno… tú y yo… ¡somos amigos! Nos conocemos desde niños y hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos y… sí, me agradas, me agradas mucho, pero ni novios somos… ¿cómo me propones que se tu esposa de buenas a primeras?

**Shouji:** (sentado viéndola divertido por lo nerviosa que estaba) en ese caso seamos novios durante algún tiempo ¿qué dices?

**Mizuki:** ¡¿qué?! Pero si me acabas de proponer que sea tu esposa ¡¿y ahora me pides que sea tu novia?! ¡No, eso no! No aceptó que me bajes de rango… es decir… yo… ¡ay! No sé que quiero

**Shouji:** siempre reaccionas igual cuando debes tomar una decisión importante, lo meditas tanto que enredas el orden de tus prioridades y luego no sabes que elegir

**Mizuki:** sí así soy yo, es decir planificó todo, llevo una estricta agenda de todo lo que quiero y debo hacer y cuando algo es… es… tan repentino como tomar una decisión importantísima… yo… yo… ¡me pongo nerviosa! Es decir, ya sabes cómo soy, soy sumamente indecisa, nunca escojo una opción sino dos y debato entre las mismas y al final hago las dos cosas, pero… tú… a ti… ¡no te puedo partir en dos! Y decidir con cual quedarme, es decir por un lado eres mi amigo, por otro mi fotógrafo particular y por otro…

**Shouji:** (se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura, hizo hacía atrás un mechón de su cabello, la miró a los ojos y…) y por otro lado me amas tanto como yo a ti, pero no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora ¿no es así?

**Mizuki:** yo… creo que tienes razón, así que podrías simplificarme la respuesta

**Shouji:** claro, sólo di que sí e iremos a tu ritmo. Si quieres que seamos novios por un tiempo, lo seremos, si deseas que nos casemos en breve así será y si deseas que las cosas fluyan por su propia cuenta, entonces serán de ese modo

**Mizuki:** (relajó su rígida postura y lo besó) gracias por comprenderme

**Shouji:** me gustas tal como eres, con tus enredos e indecisiones, con tu forma apasionada de ser con aquello que te gusta e imperativa para otras. Toda tú me encantas y nada me haría más feliz en este mundo que ser parte de tu vida y que tú seas parte de la mía

**Mizuki:** pero aún no te he dado una repuesta a tu propuesta

**Shouji:** no hace falta que lo hagas ahora, ya que sé que en cuanto estés lista me la darás

**Mizuki:** ¿dentro de cuánto?

**Shouji:** cuando tú quieras, donde tú quieras, de la manera que tu desees

**Mizuki:** me conoces tanto que ya sabes lo que voy a responderte y cuando y donde

**Shouji:** así es, entre nosotros las palabras sobran, ya que pensamos igual (sonrió) te amo (le dio un suave beso)

**Mizuki:** y yo a ti (lo miró divertida) aunque si no me lo decías probablemente no me iba a dar cuenta hasta después de la boda (sonrió)

**Shouji:** lo sé, sé a qué te refieres y sabes también que sólo yo puedo entender tus enredos

**3 meses después en la clínica Little step…**

Una recién estrenada mamá se encontraba feliz en compañía de su esposo, padres y hermanos.

**Rin:** (sosteniendo en brazos a su nieta) hacía mucho que no sostenía un bebé en mis brazos; me recuerda tanto a ustedes tres cuando eran pequeñitos

**Hakudoshi:** es cierto, excepto que a nosotros nos hacía falta ayuda para poder tenerlos en brazo al mismo tiempo

**Yuki:** Shisu no será trilliza como nosotros, sin embargo va a tener muchos brazos que la quieran cargar

**Satoru:** eso es cierto, empezando por mí que me voy a dedicar a consentirla todo lo que me sea posible y ello implica tenerla en brazos durante horas si es necesario

**Kiosuke:** por lo visto tú también serás un gran padre algún día

**Satoru:** (soltó un profundo suspiro) lo dudo, puesto Tsuyu no quiere tener hijos debido a que no está dispuesta a sacrificar su figura y por ende su carrera de modelaje por un embarazo, además ya me hice a la idea de tener muchos sobrinos (sonrió)

**Shintaro:** ¡jah! Muchos, los dirás por parte de Yuki o Hannah, puesto que yo pienso tener hijos… aún mas después de lo que pasó con Nazuna

**Yuki:** lo del bebé de ustedes fue una perdida lamentable, pero también ¡¿cómo demonios se te pudo ocurrir tener un hijo con ella?!

**Shintaro:** ¡no fue algo que premeditará! Además ese bebé no era…

**Rin:** ¿qué cosa no era?

**Shintaro:** nada, ese bebé no significaba nada para mí

**Hakudoshi:** creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de hablar de ese tema, después de todo pasó hace un tiempo y fue un hecho lamentable de lo cual es mejor no hablar

**Yuki:** si es verdad, mejor no recordemos cosas tristes, en este momento

**Satoru:** por cierto ¿alguno de ustedes asistirá a la boda de Nazuna…? (Yuki le lanzó una mirada mortal) Ups… creo que debí quedarme callado

**Shintaro:** ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

**Rin:** hijo creo que ya es momento de que lo sepas… después de todo no hay nada de malo ya que las cosas entre tu prima y tú terminaron hace mucho ¿no es así?

**Shintaro:** sí madre, hace mucho que no sé nasa de ella y por lo último que hablamos, no creo que la vuelva a ver en mi vida, así que dime lo que me tengas que decir

**Rin:** Nazuna se casará en 6 meses con un empresario Yugoslavo llamado Stolkajovic Predrag. Pretende casarse allá y como entenderás toda la familia está invitada, pero ella no quería que lo supieras por miedo a que arruines su boda. Cosa que confió no harás ¿no es así?

**Shintaro:** descuida madre, lo que haga Nazuna con su vida no me compete, por lo que ella puede hacer lo que quiera con quien desee (salió del cuarto)

**Yuki:** a mí no me engaña, él sigue sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Nazuna y no lo puede ocultar

**Rin:** (suspiró) es cierto, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer

**Hakudoshi:** no es momento de lamentarnos, sino de estar felices, la última miembro de la familia está entre nosotros y no hay nada más maravilloso que ser abuelo

**Satoru:** o tío por primera vez

**Kiosuke:** o padre después de 4 años de matrimonio

**Yuki:** bueno, siéntanse todos felices de ser tío, abuelos y padre por primera vez porque no pienso tener más hijos, así que disfruten todo lo que puedan a Shisu

**En la oficina del presidente del Imperio Taisho…**

Shintaro había ido en busca de su tío (Akago) para solicitarle ayuda, pero en su lugar se encontró con su abuelo, por lo que aprovechó para solicitarle ayuda y pedirle uno que otro consejo.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿por qué quieres dejar tu puesto como presidente de tu hotel?

**Shintaro:** no me siento en condiciones de dirigirlo en estos momentos.

Desde hace un tiempo atrás ando tan distraído que estoy cometiendo error tras error, por lo que venía a proponerle a Akago que se hiciera cargo de mi puesto, pero en vista que estás acá, te lo pido… por favor encárgate de mi hotel durante algún tiempo, al menos hasta que regrese de mi viaje por Europa

**Sesshomaru:** no tengo ningún inconveniente en cubrirte, pero debes comprender que los negocios y los sentimientos no deben mezclarse y es por eso que te sugiero que libres tu mente y corazón de aquello que te está perturbando

**Shintaro:** te equivocas abuelo, yo no estoy mezclando las cosas, ya que… mis sentimientos fueron lanzados a la basura hace mucho

**Sesshomaru:** tú no me engañas, el motivo por el cual quieres verte libre de tus responsabilidades laborales es para poder ir tras de Nazuna ¿no es así?

**Shintaro:** para que negarlo… es verdad, quiero ir tras de ella y exigirle que me dé una explicación de ¡cómo demonios puede simplemente olvidarme de la noche a la mañana y pretender unir su vida a la de otro que no sea yo!

**Sesshomaru:** (alzó una ceja) jamás pensé que le historia se repetiría en mi propia familia

**Shintaro:** ¿por qué fue que lo tuyo con la tía Midoriko fracasó?

**Sesshomaru:** lo nuestro fue una locura de adolescentes que se volvió una tormentosa relación de pasión cuando adultos.

Confundimos muchas cosas, creímos que lo que sentíamos era amor, pero en el fondo sabíamos que lo único que queríamos era revivir nuestros momentos felices cuando adolescentes. Fue una completa inmadurez de nuestra parte el casarnos ya que al dejar de sentir que lo nuestro era prohibido la libido y la emoción que sentíamos por estar juntos se desvaneció

**Shintaro:** fue eso o el hecho que al día siguiente de la boda tío Bankotsu prácticamente se sacrificó por mi tía

**Sesshomaru:** aquella muestra de amor incondicional por parte de él hacía Miko hizo que ella se sentiría comprometida a entregarle su vida, eso adjuntándole el hecho que ella aún sentía algo muy fuerte por él y por mí, lo cual la hizo enfrentarse a sí misma.

Insisto nuestro matrimonio fue un error de principio a fin, pero de no haberlo hecho he de confesarte que posiblemente hubiese seguido tras de ella y ella tras mío

**Shintaro:** entonces… quieres decir que una vez que dejó de ser prohibido… la pasión y el amor simplemente se esfumaron

**Sesshomaru:** yo diría que no desapareció el amor, sino la pasión, ya que nosotros aún nos amamos pero como familia que somos

**Shintaro:** ¡no abuelo! ¡Me niego a pensar que lo siento por Nazuna es simple pasión! Yo estoy seguro que ella me ama tanto como la amo a ella y ahora que el mundo entero sabe lo que hubo entre nosotros, no dejaré que me haga a un lado, ya que por ella estoy dispuesto a dar hasta mi vida si es necesario a cambio de que me acepté de nuevo

**Sesshomaru:** no puedes forzar las cosas, así como tampoco puedes interferir en su felicidad. Si bien es cierto que ningún miembro de nuestra familia se opone u opondrá a lo de ustedes, eso no quiere decir que ella esté dispuesta a quedarse a tu lado, por lo que te aconsejo que la dejes ir y te olvides de lo que sientes

**Shintaro:** no puedo abuelo, simplemente no puedo… yo… no la he podido sacar de mis pensamientos desde el día que se fue, así como tampoco he podido olvidar sus rudas palabras. Pero a pesar de aparento estar bien y que ya nada me importa… en el fondo me siento perdido y solo sin ella. Yo en verdad la amo, es a la única mujer que he amado desde que puedo recordar y todas con las que he intentado reemplazarla u olvidarla ¡bah! No han significado nada para mí, es por eso que si ella no me acepta de nuevo en su vida, nunca más me enredaré con una mujer en mi vida

**Sesshomaru:** ten cuidado y no estés cometiendo el mismo error que yo al confundir la pasión con el amor,

**Shintaro:** descuida abuelo, sé perfectamente lo que siento y quiero y es por ello que me iré mañana a Yugoslavia para poder aclarar las cosas entre nosotros

**Sesshomaru:** tómate tu tiempo, pero no demasiado ya que tu hotel te espera

**Shintaro:** lo sé, así como también sé que puedo contar con tu apoyo para hacerte cargo

**Sesshomaru:** desde luego, no en vano hice que la cadena se volviera una de las más importantes del mundo (sonrió lleno de orgullo)

**En la sala de la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha…**

Abuela y nieta se encontraba charlando amenamente mientras aguardaban a que Inuyasha terminará de cerrar un trato vía teléfono con un potencial cliente.

**Kagome:** aún me parece mentira que en tan sólo 2 semanas te vayas a casar (soltó un profundo suspiró) siento como si estuviera a punto de ver a mi hija casarse por segunda vez

**Mizuki:** ni yo me creo el hecho de mi boda, es decir… creo que si Shouji no hacía que me diera cuenta de lo que siento por él, jamás hubiésemos pasado de ser amigos a… bueno… a lo que somos ahora

**Kagome:** aún recuerdo cuando tú padre le propuso matrimonio a Shiori, tú abuelo se negaba a dejarla ir; él no quería aceptar que su bebita había crecido y se puso peor cuando supo que te estaba esperando, para él en lugar de ser una grata noticia fue como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse

**Mizuki:** no entiendo por qué el abuelo Inu siempre ha sido tan celoso con mi madre

**Kagome:** porque él siempre ha sido así y ahora que tú te vas a casar tiene ganas de desaparecer del mapa a Shouji… pero sé que no lo hará (rió divertida)

**Mizuki:** no me había puesto a pensar lo siguiente, pero… ¿te das cuenta que de alguna manera el sueño de Kikyo está punto de hacerse realidad?

**Kagome:** tú lo has dicho de alguna manera se hará realidad, con la gran excepción que tú no estás obsesionada con Shouji, ni él intenta librarse de ti

**Mizuki:** ¿qué hubiese pasado si tú y el abuelo no se casaban?

**Inuyasha:** (escuchó lo último) me hubiese quedado soltero o la hubiese buscado por mar, cielo y hasta por debajo de las piedras, ya que desde que la conocí supe que era el amor de mi vida (se sentó a su lado y le dio un dulce beso)

**Kagome:** lo mismo sentí yo desde que te llevé en taxi hasta tu casa (sonrió ante el recuerdo)

**Mizuki:** ¡ay abuela! Yo no me hubiese podido fijar en un hombre que estaba inconsciente por haber bebido de más y mucho menos me hubiese quedado a dormir en su habitación. Aún creo que fue muy osado de tu parte hacer algo así

**Kagome:** la nana Kaede me dejó muy en claro aquella vez que tu abuelo era un perfecto caballero y además se le veía tan lindo inconsciente que no quería perderme la oportunidad de dormir a su lado, ya que si me preguntas si lo volvería hacer, pues no dudes ni por un segundo que mi respuesta será sí

**Inuyasha:** aún recuerdo aquel día. En cuanto me levanté y te vi tan encantadora, por la mente se me pasaron pensamientos de todo tipo entre ellos que si te dejaba ir así por así, me iba a arrepentir el resto de mi vida, ya que mi corazón empezó a latir de emoción por saberte a mi lado y debo confesarte que desde ese instante me enamoré perdidamente de ti

**Kagome:** (hizo puchero) ¿desde ese momento? Yo me enamoré de ti desde que te vi en el bar

**Mizuki:** ¡ay! Ustedes son tal para cual, por un lado me enternecen por lo mucho que aún se aman, pero por otro… (Sacó la lengua algo asqueada) ¡Que cursis son!

**Inuyasha:** critícame todo lo que quieras, pero cuando se trata de demostrar lo mucho que amo a tu abuela no me gusta contenerme

**Mizuki:** ok, ok, no te criticaré, sin embargo… ¿cómo hacen amarse tanto después de tantos años juntos?

**Kagome:** el amor nace, crece y nunca muere cuando es sincero

**Mizuki:** sí tienes razón abuela. Mis padres hay veces que se ponen igual de melosos que ustedes, pero… (Un mareó le sobrevino y se tocó la cabeza)

**Kagome:** ¿te sientes bien? Estás algo pálida

**Mizuki:** sí, estoy bien… eso creo… pero me siento algo mareada

**Inuyasha:** llamaré a un médico para que te evalúe de inmediato

**Mizuki:** nada de eso, fue solo un mareo, ya se me está pasando

**Kagome:** ¿estás segura?

**Mizuki:** sí abuela, debe habérseme bajado la presión, nada más

**Inuyasha:** ahora que vamos a ir a ver a Yuki, lo mejor es pases por consulta y te hagas un chequeo completo, las olimpiadas están cerca y debes estar en óptimas condiciones

**Mizuki:** sí tienes razón. Últimamente he estado entrenando mucho y descansando poco y puede ser que por eso se me bajó la presión

**Kagome:** y… ¿no cabría la posibilidad de qué… nos fueras a convertir en bisabuelos?

**Inuyasha:** ¡ni de broma! ¡Aún estoy muy joven para ser abuelo, cómo podría ser bisabuelo!

**Mizuki:** tranquilos, no serán bisabuelos, se los puedo asegurar. Lo que menos deseo es quedar embarazada en estos momentos estando a puertas de una de las competencias más importantes en mi carrera

**Kagome:** oh, yo ya me había ilusionado, con la idea

**Mizuki:** lo siento abuela, pero al menos por mi parte dudo mucho que tengas bisnietos

**Kagome:** en ese caso creo que nunca tendré bisnietos porque lo que es Hannah y Yuuta tampoco quieren tener hijos

**Inuyasha:** es por eso que toda la familia tienes sus ojos puestos en Shisu, hasta el momento todo apunta que ella será el último miembro de la familia

**Mizuki:** pero si ustedes aún están jovencísimos ¡podrían darme un tío o tía! (sonrió jocosamente)

**Inuyasha:** ya lo oíste pequeña, nuestra nieta quiere un nuevo tío/tía (sonrió pícaramente)

**Kagome:** (lo abrazó de manera juguetona) en ese caso intentémoslo (rió traviesamente)

**Al día siguiente en el hospital Little step…**

Shintaro, estaba a punto de ingresar al cuarto donde se encontraba su hermana, cuando escuchó una voz que lo hizo vibrar de la emoción y de los nervios.

Decidió no entrar y aguardar impacientemente a que la visita saliera.

**Nazuna:** (en cuanto salió se topó con él) ¡Shintaro! Yo… no esperaba verte por acá

**Shintaro:** yo tampoco. A decir verdad te hacía en Yugoslavia con tu prometido

**Nazuna:** sólo vine a ver a Yuki y a conocer a mi sobrina en persona, nada más, ya que hoy mismo me regreso allá.

Fue un placer verte de nuevo, con tu permiso me retiro (pasó por su lado y él la retuvo del brazo)

**Shintaro:** aguarda por favor. Debemos hablar

**Nazuna:** ¿hablar? No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar

**Shintaro:** desde luego que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar

**Nazuna:** ok, hablaremos, pero primero suéltame que me estás haciendo sentir incomoda.

Muy bien… ¿de qué es lo que quieres hablar?

**Shintaro:** vayamos por un café o lo que desees tomar, para poder conversar con calma

**Nazuna:** lo siento pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Como ya te lo mencioné antes, sólo vine a conocer a Shisu y a ver cómo está Yuki

**Shintaro:** descuida si debes de irte no te retendré, puesto que iré contigo donde sea necesario para que me escuches

**Nazuna:** ¡¿qué pretendes?! ¡¿Seguirme hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario?! Shintaro, entiéndelo, entre tú y yo no puede existir nada. Lo que hubo entre nosotros terminó el día que conocí a Predrag y es con él con quien quiero y voy a hacer mi vida

**Shintaro:** me niego ¡me rehúso a creer que ya no me amas! ¡No aceptó ni aceptaré tu compromiso con aquel hombre! ¡Tú me amas! ¡Me amas, así como yo te amo a ti! (la abrazó con desesperación y la estrujó fuertemente)

**Nazuna:** por favor no hagas el ridículo y suéltame, que no importa que hagas o digas, lo nuestro ya no tiene remedio… a decir verdad… lo nuestro fue un error desde el principio

**Shintaro:** (la miró de frente) mientes… sé que mientes… tú… tú no puedes estar hablando en serio

**Nazuna:** mírame bien a los ojos y dime si hallas mentira en ellos. Cada palabra que te acabo de decir es verdad… yo no te amo y nunca debí dar pie a que las cosas se salieran de control entre nosotros.

Lo que hubo entre nosotros fue… sólo pasión, nos dejamos llevar por el deseo y lo confundimos con amor, eso fue todo

**Shintaro:** ¡no! ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo te amo y estoy seguro que tú también me amas… sin embargo me estás castigando por no haberte sido fiel desde un inicio o por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de enfrentar a nuestras familias y confesarles los que siento por ti.

Sí eso es, fue mi culpa y la acepto, acepto que no hice las cosas bien, pero si me aceptas de nuevo en tu vida, te prometo que todo será diferente.

Ahora que ya nadie se opone a lo nuestro podemos estar juntos sin escondernos y ser…

**Nazuna:** y ser los primos que somos, porque eso es lo que somos y debemos tratarnos como tal y si ya terminaste de decirme lo que tenías que decir, me voy. Hay un avión privado que está aguardando por mí.

Adiós Shintaro, te deseo toda la felicidad y que logres olvidarme así como yo ya te olvidé (se dio media vuelta y él la jaló girándola por completo, dándole un fervoroso beso, el cual ella rechazó en el acto)

**Nazuna:** (lo abofeteó con furia) ¡estúpido! ¡Entiende de una buena vez por todas que yo ya no siento nada por ti y déjame en paz! Entiende que lo nuestro fue un error y ahora me encuentro comprometida con el hombre que amo y pienso pasar el resto de mi vida

**Shintaro:** ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

**Nazuna:** completamente

**Shintaro: **está bien, te dejaré ir, pero… si en algún momento ese prometido tuyo te hace daño o deseas una mano amiga que te consuele… recurre a mí ya que sin importar nada yo iré a tu encuentro y estaré ahí para ti desde ahora en adelante y para siempre

**Nazuna:** lo tendré en cuenta

Se dio media vuelta dándole por completo la espalda, caminó hasta la salida del hospital consiente de qué el estaba tras de ella; por lo que contuvo sus lágrimas hasta llegar a su auto e hundirse en sus pensamientos y sentimientos confusos.


	5. Secreto revelado

**Cap. 5**

**Secreto revelado**

3 meses habían transcurrido desde la última vez que Nazuna y Shintaro se habían visto y por lo que parecía que en verdad nunca más se iban a ver, puesto que a pesar que él había ido tras de ella a Yugoslavia no dio con su paradero y por más que intentó saber donde se encontraba no lo consiguió, por lo que empezaba a perder las esperanzas de volver a verla.

**En el refugio para animales de ****Peixian****/China…**

Era de noche y el grupo de rescatista del lugar estaban de vuelta con al parecer una gran cantidad de perros y gatos rescatados ya que las camionetas en los que los transportaban estaban atiborradas de los mismos.

**Hannah:** (usando un traje de protección completo, ayudaba a uno de los rescatista y a su tío a bajar a los indefensos y asustados animales) Me sorprende la gran cantidad perro y gatos que los desgraciados de traficantes son capaces de capturar en tan solo un par de días.

**Bankotsu:** (usando también un traje de protección) la demanda por parte de los restaurantes y confeccionistas de prendas de vestir con pieles de animales en este país es alta. Como la mano de obra es barata y la carne de perro o gato es mucho más económico que la de res, chancho o pescado, es natural que los cazadores tengan muchos pedidos

**Hannah:** me desagrada en demasía el hecho que haya tanta gente que promueve el consumo y matanza de estos adorables animales. ¡Tan solo míralos! ¡Lucen aterrados, adoloridos, hambrientos, escuálidos y muy mal heridos! (en ello tomó uno que le robó el corazón) ¡wuau! ¡Pero qué hermoso es! Es… ¿un zorro?

**Bankotsu:** no, no lo es, si no me equivoco es un eurasier, pero está tan maltratado y sucio que se me hace difícil reconocerlo

**Hannah:** sus ojos del mismo color que los míos (lo abrazó con cariño y el perro tembló de miedo) Pobrecillo, al parecer deben haberlo tratado muy mal, para que reaccioné así ante mi muestra cariño

**Bankotsu:** ten por seguro que deben haberle hecho cosas terribles y de no ser porque fue rescatado hoy de seguro se hubiese convertido en parte de un abrigo de piel

**Hannah:** ¿puedo quedármelo?

**Bankotsu:** todos los animales que rescatamos pasan primero por una evaluación médica, luego por un periodo de rehabilitación y finalmente son enviados a sus nuevos hogares fuera del país. Si estás dispuesta a esperar, es tuyo

**Hannah:** esperaré lo que sea necesario, porque me he enamorado de él y no lo quiero dejar ir

**Bankotsu:** entiendo, fue amor a primer vista (sonrió)

**Hannah:** aprovecharé que estoy acá daré un concierto de concientización para que la gente de este país sepa que es lo que está sucediendo y dejen de fomentar la caza furtiva de estos indefensos animales

**Bankotsu:** no es nada mala idea, por lo que cuenta con mi apoyo en lo que necesites

**Hannah:** llamaré a mi manager en este momento

-Prepara un concierto lo antes posible

-No me importa si tengo gira por el resto del continente ¡tú solo haz lo que te pido!

-Será un concierto de concientización, así que asegúrate de que todos mis fans y demás lo sepan.

-¿cómo que cual es el tema?

-¡te acabo de decir es concientización! La casería de perros y gatos debe terminarse en este país y el mundo entero de ser posible

-Cuanto antes mejor

-Ok, si no estás dispuesto a hacer lo que te pido, lo haré por mi cuenta ¡no te necesito!

-¡uish! ¡Eres un inútil! Adiós

**Bankotsu:** no sé porque siempre te peleas con tu manager, si al final de cuentas hace todo lo que le pides

**Hannah:** me saca de quicio que nunca me dé la razón a la primera. Siempre termino explicándole lo que quiero y como lo quiero y después de mucho análisis acepta

**Bankotsu:** ¡ay mi niña! Si te comportarás con el resto como en realidad eres, estoy seguro que conseguirías lo que quieres sin tener que pelear

**Hannah:** tío Banny, sólo contigo y con los quiero puedo mostrarme tal como soy, pero con el resto no, porque tengo una imagen y reputación que proteger. Recuerda quien soy y que hago

**Bankotsu:** si lo sé, tú profesión demanda que proyectes una imagen de chica mala, pero en realidad eres una de las personas más tiernas que he conocido en mi vida

**Hannah:** (algo sonrojada) shh… no lo digas tan alto o me pondrás al descubierto

**Bankotsu:** ok, ok, te mantendré el secreto

En lo que seguían ayudando a los rescatistas a bajar a los animales de las camionetas, regresaron los miembros de la familia faltantes.

**Yuuta:** ¡wuau! Al parecer hoy lograron rescatar a muchos

**Midoriko:** estoy segura que hubiéramos podido rescatar más, de no haber terminado en la estación de policía

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué ocurrió?

**Kannon:** (con cara de pocos amigos) ¡sucede que un sujeto me sacó de quicio e intenté matarlo, pero entre Midoriko y Yuuta me detuvieron!

**Hannah y Bankotsu:** (sorprendidos) ¡¿qué tú qué?!

**Midoriko:** lo que ocurrió es que incautamos un matadero y el dueño del lugar nos amenazó con matar a un perro delante de nosotros, sino nos íbamos de su propiedad y por eso…

**Kannon:** y por eso le quité el palo de la mano con la que estaba golpeando al indefenso animal y le di una severa paliza, pero en cuanto quedó inconsciente apareció su cómplice y tuvo la osadía de acusarme de homicidio

**Yuuta:** su cómplice nos delató con la policía y cuando los mismos comprobaron que no estaba muerto nos llevaron hasta la estación y ahí fue donde la abuela Midoriko tuvo que hacer uso de su magia como abogada defensora

**Bankotsu:** te desconozco Kannon, tú siempre actúas de manera calmada y pacifica ¿qué ocurrió está vez?

**Kannon:** ¿qué, que ocurrió? ¡No soporté que aquel infame sujeto se atreviera a atentar contra la vida de un inocente frente a mis ojos! Así que apliqué la ley de igualdad con él

**Yuuta:** sí y por eso le rompiste 3 costillas, le fracturaste la pierna, le volaste 1 diente y ¿qué más decía el reporte médico?

**Midoriko:** fractura del maxilar inferior… uhm y… no recuerdo más, porque no pude traducir todo, pero si logré traducir el hecho que deberás pagar la cuenta del hospital

**Kannon:** ¡olvídalo! No pagaré nada. Aquel sujeto debería estar preso, en lugar de internado en un hospital

**Hannah:** estoy de acuerdo contigo abuela, yo te apoyo en lo que hiciste y si quieres darle una nueva paliza yo te ayudo

**Midoriko:** no la alientes que es capaz de aniquilar con sus propias manos a todo aquel… (Su celular sonó)

-Ok, entiendo

-sí descuida, en breve estaré por allá

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué ocurre?

**Midoriko:** Shintaro llevó al perro que rescatamos al veterinario más cercano que encontramos, pero tiene problemas para entender lo que le está diciendo médico, por lo que tengo que ir para a ayudarlo a traducir

**Kannon:** voy contigo, quiero saber cómo encuentra aquel inocente

**Midoriko:** ok, pero pase lo que pase prométeme que no agredirás a nadie

**2 días después en el refugio…**

Ya todos los animales habían sido puestos bajo cuidado especial y el perro que había rescatado Kannon de una muerte segura, se encontraba en el área de cuidados intensivos por las múltiples lesiones que tenía y en cuanto a Luck (nombre del perro de Hannah) al parecer estaba bastante estable físicamente, pero inestable emocionalmente por el maltrato antes recibido por sus captores.

El refugio también contaba con dos amplios patios a los cuales llamaban área de recreo. Donde los perros y los gatos restablecidos podían correr libremente, jugar y relacionarse nuevamente con las personas.

Aquella área no era restringida por lo que todo aquel que estuviera interesado en adoptar a algún perro o gato podía ingresar y jugar con los mismos.

Aprovechando que la afluencia de público era mínima aquella mañana, Yuuta; Hannah y Shintaro, decidieron ponerse a jugar con el montón de perros que corrían felices por todo el lugar y jugaban entre sí.

**Yuuta:** (lanzó una pelota hacía Hannah) atrápenla (los perros se abalanzaron sobre ella) ¡Eso es! Buenos chicos, atrapen a Hannah también

**Hannah:** (tumbada en el piso muerta de la risa) no, a mi no, ¡hey no me laman! Chicos, ya basta, me hacen cosquillas

**Shintaro:** (acariciando a un grupo de cachorros) que bonitos son, si Nazuna estuviera acá estoy seguro que no querría separarse de ustedes

**Yuuta:** (sosteniendo una pelota, mientras un grupo de perros saltaba intentado quitársela) ¿sigues pensando en ella?

**Shintaro:** y como no hacerlo. Ya que no importa donde esté o que esté haciendo, ella siempre está presente (soltó un profundo suspiro) la extraño demasiado y últimamente en todo lo que puedo pensar es en ella. No logró concentrarme en nada… siento que me estoy muriendo en vida sin ella a mi lado

**Yuuta:** ¡no seas dramático hombre! (le lanzó la pelota en la cabeza y por auto reflejo los perros le cayeron encima) ¡hey! ¡No es a mí a quien tiene que atrapar! (lanzó la pelota lejos)

**Hannah:** oigan ustedes dos, ¿por qué en lugar de perder el tiempo, no me ayudan a planear mi concierto?

**Shintaro:** si es buena idea. Organizar tu concierto hará que mi mente se disipe… al menos por un momento (recibió una llamada y se alejó de ambos)

**Yuuta:** ¿crees que llegué a superar lo de Nazuna?

**Hannah:** lo dudo mucho

**Yuuta:** tú crees ¿Qué deberíamos decirle la verdad?

**Hannah:** por momentos me siento tentada a hacerlo, pero luego lo pienso bien y creo que lo mejor es que lo superé por sí mismo. Sin embargo intentaré convencer a Nazuna una vez más de que terminé con la farsa, pero si no lo consigo entonces le diré toda la verdad a Shintaro. Ya no soporto verlo tan triste

**Yuuta:** me pregunto ¿cómo reaccionará una vez que lo sepa?

**Hannah:** espero que bien, porque de lo contrario nos odiará para toda la vida

**Kannon:** (se hizo presente) Chicos, ya es hora de darle de comer a los perros y gatos de cuidados intensivos ¿quieren ayudar?

**Hannah:** ¿puedo darle de comer a Luck?

**Kannon:** claro. Estoy que segura que a más te relaciones con él, se adaptará más rápido a ti

**Hannah:** por cierto, adopté un perro hermosísimo y espero que no te opongas a que lo llevé a vivir con nosotros

**Yuuta:** siempre y cuando no lo ames más a él que a mí, no me opondré

**Hannah:** uhm… a ver déjame ver. Luck es hermoso, dócil, tranquilo, adorable, mientras que tú… eres intrépido, ruidoso, insoportable a veces y… Luck es mucho más lindo, así que definitivamente lo amaré más a él que a ti

**Yuuta:** ah, ok, Kannon quiero un gato, el más hermoso, dócil, tierno y tranquilo que tengas, todo lo opuesto a mi adorada esposa… ya que como me ha dejado en segundo plano, yo también haré lo mismo con ella

**Hannah:** si te haces de un gato dormirás en el jardín con el mismo, ya que Luck ocupará tu lugar en nuestra habitación, además sabes perfectamente que ¡soy alérgica al pelo de gato!

**Yuuta:** (la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo) ¿serías capaz de reemplazarme por un perro?

**Hannah:** si se trata de Luck, sí

**Yuuta:** (se puso en cuatro, y le acarició la rodilla con la cabeza) en ese caso quiero ser uno para me ames de igual manera

**Hannah:** (no puedo evitar sonreír) ok perrito sin dueña, te pondré una cadena y te sacaré a pasear, te daré de comer y dormirás con el gato en el jardín

**Yuuta:** lo que tú digas mi querida gatita

**Hannah:** (roló los ojos) ¡ay!, no sé porqué me casé contigo

**Yuuta:** (se puso de pie) porque me amas tal y como soy

**Hannah:** (lo miró con ternura) es cierto, te amo porque siempre logras hacerme reír con tus ocurrencias

**Kannon:** ustedes son realmente adorables, parecen opuestos, pero en el fondo son iguales.

Ahora dense prisa y ayúdenme a darle de comer a nuestros huéspedes que se van a poner a ladrar y a maullar de hambre

Mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo en que hacer. Shintaro sostenía una extensa e importante conversación con alguien que le estaba dando importantes noticias sobre el paradero de su amada y su "prometido"

**Shintaro:** (buscó a sus primos por todo el lugar) chicos, suerte con el concierto, ya que lo siento pero no podré ayudarlos

**Yuuta:** ¿y eso por qué?

**Hannah:** tú siempre me fallas en el peor momento

**Shintaro:** lo sé, sé que te debo muchas por todas le veces que te he fallado, pero créeme que esta vez vale la pena el que no te ayude

**Hannah:** espero que se trate de algo realmente importante, porque de lo contrario, nunca más te voy a volver hablar en mi vida

**Shintaro:** descuida, te aseguro que es algo muy importante.

Descubrí donde se encuentra Nazuna e iré a pedirle a su prometido que anule el compromiso

**Yuuta:** ¿estás seguro? Se casan en tan sólo 10 días y no veo como lograrás hacer para evitar que se casen

**Shintaro:** es mi última oportunidad de recuperarla y si no lo logro entonces… sólo entonces me olvidaré de ella para siempre

**Hannah:** tú sí que estás demente, pero si es lo que realmente quieres ve por ella.

Se encuentra en Ljubljana (Eslovenia) ella no quería que supieras su verdadero paradero para que no irrumpas su boda, pero en vista que estás decidido a todo… te contaré la verdad

**Yuuta:** alto, antes que le digas nada, debes hacer que te prometa que no te delatará o de lo contrario Nazuna se desaparecerá de la vida de todos nosotros

**Shintaro:** te prometo guardar el secreto pero dime todo aquello que sepas

**Hannah:** muy bien. Ella en realidad no se va a casar con Predrag porque para empezar es…

Sabiendo toda la verdad acerca de su prima y su falso prometido viajó hasta Eslovenía y consiguió entrevistarse con Predrag.

En cuanto lo conoció, grata fue su sorpresa al constatar que se trataba de una persona de lo más amable y compresivo. Le contó por todo lo que había pasado y lo hizo partícipe de su plan para reconquistar a su amada prima, pero… para llevar a cabo dicho plan, ambos debían estar de acuerdo en ocultarle la verdad a Nazuna.

**Día de la boda por la mañana…**

La boda se llevaría a cabo durante la tarde en la catedral de San Nicólas, para lo cual toda la familia de la novia había asistido.

**En la suite de un hotel cercano a la catedral…**

Las damas de honor estaban siendo peinadas y maquilladas por un grupo de estilistas. Mientras que la novia se encontraba en otra suite preparándose para su gran momento.

**Tsuyu:** (dama de honor) ¿estás segura que de querer continuar con esto? Shintaro se morirá de la pena

**Nazuna:** es lo mejor para ambos

**Mizuki:** (dama de honor) y… ¿qué ocurriría si él decide interrumpir la boda?

**Nazuna:** él está en Tokio, por lo que no hay forma que llegué a tiempo. Aunque tomará el jet privado de la familia no lograría llegar en 5 horas

**Hannah:** (dama de honor) te siento muy confiada, sin embargo te podrías llevar una sorpresa al final del día

**Nazuna:** lo dudo, si he llegado hasta este punto es por el hecho que ya no hay marcha atrás

**Tsuyu:** tú… lo estás protegiendo ¿no es así?

**Nazuna:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Hannah:** con nosotras no tienes porque fingir, sabemos perfectamente si has llegado hasta este punto es por su propia felicidad

**Nazuna:** ustedes no entienden, lo nuestro estaba prohibido desde un inicio y cuando todo se descubrió… mi padre juró matarlo, es por eso que decidí alejarme de él. Además estoy segura que cuando todo esto termine, él logrará olvidarse de una buena vez de mí y conseguir hacer su vida con alguna mujer que no esté prohibida

**Mizuki:** uhm, lo dudo, ya que durante todo el tiempo que han estado separados lo único que ha hecho es pensar y hablar de ti, por lo que no importa que hagas o a donde vayas, estoy segura que seguirá enamorado de ti

**Nazuna:** ¡bueno! ¿Y ustedes del lado de quien están? Se supone que deben apoyarme y por lo que veo lo apoyan a él

**Tsuyu:** apoyamos el hecho de que tú aún lo amas y él está luchando por ti

**Nazuna:** ¡yo no lo amo! ¡Lo detesto! ¡Ya que por su culpa no he podido hacer una vida normal! (estaba furiosa con sus primas, por lo que no quiso oírlas más y salió de la suite)

**Mizuki:** creo que la hicimos enojar

**Hannah:** no es eso, es sólo que no soportó ser descubierta

**Tsuyu:** ¿y ahora qué?

**Mizuki:** continuemos con el plan

Nazuna caminaba hecha una furia por el extenso pasadizo del hotel, estaba tan disgustada con los comentarios de sus primas que no deseaba verlas hasta por lo menos después de la boda.

Caminaba sin rumbo con la mente hecha una vorágine por el debate interno entre su conciencia y su corazón. Mientras que uno le decía que parara con su absurda idea de alejarse para siempre del hombre que amaba, la otra parte le decía que continuara y buscará la felicidad en alguien más que no fuese su propio primo.

Se encontraba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto el sonido de su celular la devolvió a la realidad.

**Nazuna:** de seguro son las chicas que me llaman para disculparse. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Llaman para disculparse por las cosas que me dijeron?

**Shintaro:** te llamo para decirte que estoy en el helipuerto del hotel y quiero hablar contigo antes de que le des fin a lo nuestro

**Nazuna:** ¿por qué insistes? Entiende por favor que lo nuestro ya se terminó ¡déjame en paz!

**Shintaro:** te dejaré en paz por el resto de tu vida, si es que después de lo que te tengo que decir, insistes en rechazarme

**Nazuna:** si no accedo a verte, no me dejarás tranquila ¿no es así?

**Shintaro:** me conoces bien, así que sube por favor (colgó)

De inmediato tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso del hotel y ahí lo vio, parado frente junto a la cornisa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando al horizonte de la manera más despreocupada.

Al verlo sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora y deseaba gritarle lo que en verdad sentía, pero si había llegado tan lejos era por su propio bien y no iba desistir en el último instante.

**Nazuna:** ya estoy aquí ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?... otra vez

**Shintaro:** (se dio la vuelta para verla) te vez hermosa con tu vestido blanco

**Nazuna:** no vine hasta acá para oír eso, sino para que me dijeras ¿qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Hasta cuando piensas atormentarme con tu presencia?

**Shintaro:** hasta que aceptes que me amas y me expliques por qué te alejaste de mí, inventando que Predrag Stolkajovic era tu prometido y padre del bebé que perdimos, cuando en realidad es… una mujer

**Nazuna:** (se quedó petrificada) ¿có… có… có… cómo lo descubriste?

**Shintaro:** no me fue muy difícil dar con ella y su padre que casualmente se llama igual.

Desde un inicio me creí de principio a fin lo de tu amorío con él o ella, pero conforme fui investigando, descubrí que Predrag Zdenko Stolkajovic es un hombre de 62 años y cuya hija Predrag Zdenka Stolkajovic, eran personas distintas y fue por ello que tomé el primer vuelo hasta acá hace unos días y me entreviste con tu… compañera de trabajo (Nazuna puso cara de sorpresa) Sí, ya lo descubrí todo.

El motivo por el cual viajaste hasta acá fue para realizar un documental acerca de los principales lugares turísticos de Yugoslavia y su historia, y como Predrag Zdenka es dueña de la más destacada agencia de turismo y su padre es un magnifico historiador, los contrataste a ambos para que te ayuden en tu investigación.

Y… en cuanto a la boda que se celebrará hoy… no es la tuya sino la de ella con su prometido DraženKovasevich, boda la cual tú les has ayudando a organizar desde hace meses, por lo que les pediste a nuestras primas que fueran las damas de honor y… toda la familia te siguió el juego para que lograras convencerme que ya no me amabas (se acercó y la tomó de los hombros) pero la verdad es que me amas con la misma intensidad con la que te amo yo, pero… lo que no comprendo es por qué insistes en hacerme a un lado

**Nazuna:** (se sentía acorralada y descubierta) lo hice para protegerte, lo hice porque te sentías tan culpable por la pérdida de nuestro hijo y por todo lo que tuve que pasar, que no hallé mejor manera de librarte de toda aquella pena que te estaba causando… más que haciendo que te olvides de mí… además de que queda el hecho que mi padre en verdad quiere matarte por lo que me hiciste y si te aceptaba de vuelta en mi vida… él haría hasta lo imposible para separarnos

**Shintaro:** (la abrazó con cariño) tonta, haciéndome a un lado de tu vida e huyendo de mí, no conseguirás que te olvide, así te fueras al mismo infierno yo iría tras tuyo, porque eres lo que más amo en este mundo y en cuanto a tu padre (sonrió triunfante) descuida, hace unos días me entreviste con Jûra y le juré que de no oponerse a lo nuestro te entregaría mi vida, para hacerte feliz y cuidarte por siempre

**Nazuna:** (no pudo contener más sus sentimientos y los dejó salir a través de las lágrimas) ¡estúpido, idiota… bruto…! ¿Por qué tenías que llegar tan lejos por mí? ¿Por qué… tenías que hacer hasta lo imposible por reconquistarme?

**Shintaro:** (limpió sus lágrimas suavemente con su mano) porque en la guerra y el amor todo se vale y yo siempre te he amado desde que somos niños, y sin importar que tan lejos huyeras de mí o cuanto me lastimarás, yo siempre estaría ahí para ti, porque ¡te amo! ¡Te amo más que a mi vida! Y sin ti en ella… no la quiero, no quiero vivir

**Nazuna:** no digas eso por favor, que si me alejé de ti fue precisamente para saberte vivo y feliz porque yo… te amo, te amo muchísimo y me siento feliz y libre de por fin poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y confesarte que te extrañé y que no concibo la idea de una vida sin ti

**Shintaro:** lo mismo me ocurre contigo y es por eso que… (Se puso de rodillas, besó su mano y le pidió matrimonio)

La noticia de su reconciliación fue recibida de con agrado por los miembros de la familia, ya que por fin podían sentirse liberados de la promesa de guardar el secreto y dejar de tener que estar soportando los contantes lamentos por parte de los involucrados.


	6. Los dos últimos

**Cap. VI**

**Los dos últimos**

Al fin la paz y tranquilidad reinaba en la vida de la familia Taisho y allegados.

La tan esperada unión entre Nazuna y Shintaro se llevó a cabo en el Imperial Queen y para evitar rumores o comentarios malintencionados, invitaron a toda la prensa y a los responsables que estuvieron al pendiente de su loca, alborotada y prohibida relación amorosa en cuanto fue descubierta.

La ceremonia fue espectacular, no por los arreglos e infinidad de invitados, sino por el profundo amor que se transmitieron los protagonistas y el gran apoyo que recibieron por parte de sus familiares y amigos, haciendo que de este modo la prensa no los acechara más.

Una vez concluida la ceremonia sintieron que habían cerrado un capítulo más de sus vidas y empezaban a dar pase a nueva y extensa historia.

**2 años después…**

En el escenario de un inmenso estadio, se encontraban ensayando Hannah y su banda para el concierto que se llevaría a cabo en unos pocos días, sin embargo por más que ella intentaba dar lo mejor de sí, tediosos síntomas físicos no la dejaban concentrar.

Por tercera vez en el día, sintió unas desagradables nauseas que la obligaron a refugiarse en el cuarto de baño.

No era nada habitual que se enfermara, por lo que su manager le sugirió que se hiciera un chequeo médico y se tomará el día libre para descansar, pero como siempre ella hizo lo que quiso y continuó con el ensayo, puesto que no iba a permitir que un simple malestar la detuviera y menos estando a puertas de dar un concierto.

**Horas más tarde en casa del matrimonio Taisho…**

Hannah, haciéndole excepcional caso a su manager, se hizo chequear por un médico y en cuanto obtuvo los resultados, le entraron unas ganas enormes de cometer uxoricidio, ya que el responsable de sus dolencias, no era nada más ni nada menos que su propio esposo.

En cuanto llegó a su casa lo buscó por todo el lugar y como no lo encontró; de inmediato rebuscó entre sus pertenecías personales algo que le diera la respuesta a su pregunta. Pero nada, no encontró nada irregular, por lo que continuó con su trabajo de investigación y llegó a la conclusión que la respuesta podría estar en el botiquín.

Sacó su pastillero donde almacenaba sus píldoras anticonceptivas y cuando lamió una de estas, se dio cuenta que no eran tal, sino simples caramelos (siempre que las tomaba las tragaba sin saborearlas) de inmediato supo el porqué de su "pequeño problema"

Aguardó de manera impaciente a que el traidor de su esposo llegará y en cuanto éste atravesó la puerta principal del lugar…

**Hannah:** ¡YUUTA! Se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

**Yuuta:** no entiendo… qué se supone que hice

**Hannah:** (le entregó un papel con los resultados de sus exámenes) sabías perfectamente que yo no quería esto ¿por qué demonios los hiciste?

**Yuuta:** (no puedo esbozar una amplia sonrisa) pero nena… ¿por qué te enojas tanto? Debería darte gusto, además en tu estado enojarte no es bueno (sonrió amicalmente)

**Hannah:** ¡estúpido! ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¡Sabes perfectamente que me debo a mi carrera y que ya firmé un contrato de un año para una gira por todo el continente! ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a seguir con lo que más me gusta… con… un vientre del tamaño de una sandía?

**Yuuta:** no sé porque te enfadas tanto. Además serás las sandía del dark metal más linda de todos (quiso acariciarla y ella se alejó)

**Hannah:** no si puedo evitarlo… yo no planifiqué en ningún momento quedar embarazada, por lo que no estoy dispuesta a tenerlo (lo miró con total frialdad)

**Yuuta:** eso no Hannah, eso definitivamente no te lo toleraré. Ese bebé también es mío y si bien es cierto que te sugerí muchas veces tener uno y siempre me dijiste que no, no te voy a permitir que te deshagas de él o ella

**Hannah:** ¡es mi cuerpo!, ¡mi vida y mi carrera!, y tú… ¡tú me usaste!, de lo contrario, no hubieses cambiado mis píldoras anticonceptivas por caramelos. Es por ello que no tengo porque contar con tu consentimiento para tomar una decisión

**Yuuta:** sé que hice mal al engañarte, pero… piénsalo, somos los últimos posibles de seguir con el linaje de los Taisho (ambos se apellidan Taisho) y cumplir el sueño del abuelo de que nuestro apellido siga existiendo, ya que… Shisu es Higurashi además de niña y tarde o temprano su apellido cambiará

**Hannah:** ¡jah! Quiere decir que debo arruinar mi carrera artística solo por un capricho tuyo de querer preservar el apellido ¡no Yuuta! Cuando acepté ser tu esposa, tú bien estuviste de acuerdo conmigo en no tener hijos, así que me vale muy poco mantener o no el apellido familiar, por lo que mi decisión está tomada

**Yuuta:** por favor Hannah piénsalo, no sólo lo hago por el linaje familiar, sino por nosotros, es decir por ahora somos jóvenes y pensamos sólo en el presente, pero cuando seamos mayores y no hayamos tenido descendencia, entonces nos sentiremos solos, en cambio si aceptas tener éste bebé, sabremos que al momento de partir dejamos una parte de nosotros… por favor nena, no te deshagas del bebé

**Hannah:** no me pidas ello, ya que después de todo me traicionaste y tu sabes que yo no perdono la traición

**Yuuta:** ok, si esa va ser tu última palabra la aceptaré, aceptaré que fue mi culpa el haberte engañado, pero entiéndeme tú también a mí. Si te deshaces del bebé, entonces también te desharás de mí, ya que nos divorciaremos en el acto

**Hannah:** ¡haz lo que quieras! Ya que tus amenazas no me intimidan

**Yuuta:** no es amenaza, lo digo en serio. Perdóname el haberte engañado y tengamos al bebé, seamos una feliz familia o deshazte de nosotros, es lo último que te voy a decir (salió de la casa, se subió a su auto y se marchó a toda velocidad)

2 meses completos transcurrieron y ninguno intentó contactarse con el otro.

**En una cafetería de Sapporo…**

Cuatro entrañables primas se encontraban reunidas poniéndose el corriente de los últimos acontecimientos en sus vidas y uno de los temas a tratar fue el de los hijos.

**Mizuki:** definitivamente no pienso tener hijos, ya que mi carrera me exige estar siempre en excelente forma física y un embarazo ahora o más adelante irrumpiría mis metas

**Nazuna:** yo ya pasé por esa experiencia y a decir verdad me siento aliviada de no poder tener hijos, ya que tampoco es algo que desee. Disfruto demasiado de mi tiempo y cuerpo, como para dedicarme a la maternidad

**Yuki:** en un inicio pensaba como ustedes pero luego de meditarlo mucho me convencí que no era el fin del mundo, sino el inicio de un nuevo ciclo en el círculo de la vida.

Ser madre me ha hecho ver las cosas de otro modo y honestamente, me arrepiento de haber esperado tanto, es más me gustaría tener otro bebé, pero por alguna razón ya no he podido volver a quedar embarazada

**Hannah:** pero conversación más aburrida. Teniendo tantos temas de lo cual hablar escogen el menos interesante

**Yuki:** ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Insistirás en no tener hijos nunca?

**Mizuki:** es verdad, ¿tú y Yuuta no piensan ser padres? Porque, parece que él si quiere serlo

**Hannah:** si desea serlo que se busque con quien… porque lo que es yo… tendría que pensarlo mucho… quizá demasiado, no sé, es solo que me cuesta hacerme a la idea.

Es decir tendría que dejar de hacer lo que me gusta por al menos un tiempo, además de que… (Se estremeció) engordaría demasiado y posiblemente no quedaría a como me veo ahora

**Yuki:** ¡ay pero que dices! ¿Acaso me vez deforme o gorda? Hace 2 años que tuve a Shisu y estoy igual que antes. Solo es cuestión de hacer ejercicio o recurrí al bisturí

**Nazuna:** cuando mi madre quedó embarazada de mí, no dejó de dar conciertos e hizo una dieta bastante disciplinada para no engordar mucho, tanto que cuando llegó a los 8 meses, casi no se le notaba

**Mizuki:** es cierto, yo he visto sus videos y fotos y no parecía que te estuviera esperando, y Sango, ella también recuperó su escultural figura después de 3 hijos

**Hannah:** sí tienen razón, pero aún así la maternidad me asusta… es algo que no me nace. Yo no nací con el instinto maternal natural y es por ello que no sé qué hacer

**Yuki:** lo dices como si… ¿estás embarazada? (las tres la quedaron mirando fijo)

**Hannah:** no sean tontas, ¡obvio que no!

**1 mes después en casa del matrimonio Taisho…**

Yuuta retornó con la intención de pedirle disculpas a Hannah por haberla engañado y no haber tomado en consideración sus sentimientos y opinión.

Estaba preparado para ser rechazado por ella y sobre todo para que le dijera que había acabado con la vida de su bebé. Después de todo había su culpa el no haberle hecho saber sus intensos deseos de ser padre y a pesar que la había amenazado con pedirle el divorcio si deshacía del bebé, lo había pensado y meditado lo suficiente durante el largo tiempo que estuvieron separados como para darle la razón a ella y aceptar su decisión.

Como sabía que ella se hallaba en casa, se dirigió a la habitación principal y la encontró profundamente dormida, tiernamente abrazada de Luck, el cual la cubría desde el pecho hasta la altura de la pelvis.

No pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que ella siempre le causaba ternura en especial cuando dormía.

Bajó al perro de la cama y le hizo una señal para que no ladrara.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, se cobijó debajo de las sabanas y la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella al sentirlo abrió con pesadez sus ojos y lo contempló por un par de segundos como intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando.

**Hannah:** ¿ere tú? ¿Hace cuanto que volviste?

**Yuuta:** acabo de llegar… yo… regresé porque quería disculparme por lo que te hice

Hannah: ¿a qué te refieres?

**Yuuta:** a lo del bebé. Eran tan grandes mis ganas de ser padre, que no consideré tus sentimientos, ni tomé en cuenta tu opinión… es por eso que… creo que sería injusto de mi parte pedirte el divorcio por haberte desecho de él

**Hannah:** (arqueó una ceja) me alegra que reconocieras que fue un acto egoísta de tu parte el no haberme consultado… pero… ¿Quién te dijo que me deshice del bebé?

**Yuuta:** por lo último que nos dijimos, imagino que fue lo que hiciste ¿o no?

**Hannah:** (acarició su mejilla) reconozco que me tomaste por sorpresa cambiando mis píldoras por caramelos y me enojé muchísimo contigo puesto que me sentí timada y sé que dije que me desharía de nuestro bebé, sin embargo (tomó la mano de él y la colocó sobre su vientre) ¿puedes sentir como se mueve? Él o ella sabe que estás acá (lo miró con serenidad)

**Yuuta:** (derramó un par de lágrimas de alegría) ¿entonces?... eso quiere decir… ¿qué…? Qué… qué… ¿seremos padres? ¿Estás segura de ello? ¿En verdad lo deseas?

**Hannah:** (suspiró hondo) te admito que me costó mucho tomar esta decisión y hasta entré en pánico imaginado como serán nuestras vidas en un futuro con un hijo de por medio, pero… luego de hablar con mi madre, mis temores desaparecieron. Ella me explicó que una nunca está preparada para ser madre, así lo desee, pero que una vez que por primera vez el rostro de aquel pequeño ser que llevas en el interior… todos los miedos desaparecen y nace un sentimiento imposible de describir con palabras, por lo que, en vista que es lo que tú más deseas y eres tú a quien más amo, decidí que nos diéramos la oportunidad de formar una familia y es por ello que le he ocultado a todos lo de mi embarazo e intentado disimularlo, para que tú seas el primero en saber ¡que seremos padres! (lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa)

**Yuuta:** eres increíble, eres todo lo que soñé y mucho más (la tomó del rostro con cariño) te amo mi encantadora ave nocturna (le dio un tierno beso, sellando su amor)

**30 años después en un estudio de televisión…**

Una curiosa conductora se encontraba entrevistando a 2 famosísimos escritores reconocidos a nivel mundial como la dupla de oro literaria.

Ella era una fantástica escritora y él un destacadísimo editor, por lo que juntos habían dado vida a los más maravillosos relatos, y su último éxito literario ya estaba en boca de todos. Por lo que la conductora estaba más que ansiosa por obtener detalles acerca de los temas que inspiraron a este destacado dúo para crear tan adictiva novela, la cual contenía drama, romance, comedia, suspenso y demás temas de interés para los lectores.

**Conductora:** los felicito a ambos. Su nueva novela "historia de vidas" es un éxito total, pero cuéntenme ¿cómo fue que se les ocurrió hacer una mega biografía acerca de todos sus antepasados?

**Shisu:** el deseo de mi tatarabuelo fue siempre que la historia de nuestra familia fuera conocida por el mundo entero y al ser mi primo y yo los últimos miembros de la familia, decidimos darle vida al sueño de nuestro bisabuelo

**Conductora:** el árbol genealógico de ambos es… ¿cómo decirlo? Está lleno de ramas enredadas, puesto que ambos comparten el mismo tatarabuelo, uno por cada lado de los de los difuntos hijos del ya desaparecido patriarca, además de ser a su vez bisnietos de Sesshomaru Taisho y sin embargo tú llevas el apellido Higurashi y tú eres el último descendiente con el apellido Taisho

**Kisuke:** es algo que el destino caprichosamente ha querido que se dé. Puesto que mis padres me concibieron con la intención que fuera yo el último en proseguir con el apellido familiar y casualmente nací varón, pero… creo que el apellido morirá en mí, puesto que no he pensado en tener descendencia

**Conductora:** pero por ahí se corre un fuerte rumor que ya existe una señora Taisho por lo que el linaje de la familia continuaría

**Kisuke:** en ese caso que me la presenten, porque no la conozco (sonrió amicalmente)

**Conductora:** y cuéntenme ¿cómo fue que recolectaron información tan detallada acerca de cada uno de los miembros de su extensa familia?

**Shisu:** no fue nada complicado, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los miembros de nuestra familia fueron personajes reconocidos por destacar en diferentes ámbitos y se crearon historias irreales y cerca a la realidad alrededor de cada uno de ellos.

La pregunta más bien, sería ¿cómo hicimos para separar la ficción de la realidad?

**Conductora:** sí, tienes razón, puesto que a lo largo de la historia de los Taisho y descendientes se suscitaron diversas historias de todo tipo. En su mayoría historias de amores enredados, prohibidos, complicados, disparejos y el más destacado de todos, el eterno

**Shisu:** si por eterno te refieres a la historia de mis abuelos, pues tienes razón ya que ni bien partió mi abuela al otro mundo mi abuelo la siguió a los pocos días.

En cuanto mi abuela falleció, mi abuelo no soportó el vacio que ella le dejó y le siguió pasos casi de inmediato

**Kisuke:** e imagino que por dispareja haces referencia a mis padres, los cuales eran totalmente opuestos y de ideas diferentes, sin embargo se amaron o mejor dicho mi madre sigue amando a mi padre a pesar que murió hace mucho

**Conductora:** lo he podido notar en la manera en cómo han narrado la parte que corresponde a la historia de Hannah y Yuuta; las líneas que les dedicaron a ellos dos son bastante profundas. He de confesar que esa parte del libro me hizo llorar hasta caer de rodillas por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, fue tan impactante que hasta ahora se me estremece el corazón ante el recuerdo de aquellas líneas cargadas de tanto sentimiento

**Kisuke:** aquellas líneas fueron las que textualmente me dictó mi madre, ya que ella no logra superar hasta el día de hoy que mi padre perdiera la vida precisamente el día en que yo nací, y es por ello que… ella me confesó que cuando supo que me estaba esperando quiso deshacerse de mí, pero de alguna manera sintió que la única manera de preservar una parte de mi padre era teniéndome, ya que cuando aún estaba embarazada de mí, aquel fatídico accidente de auto dejó a mi padre prácticamente al borde de la muerte y en el mismo instante en el cual yo nací, él partió, por lo que ella insiste en que yo soy la reencarnación de mi padre, pero yo no puedo opinar igual que ella puesto que no lo siento de esa manera (la melancolía se reflejaba en sus ojos)

**Conductora:** si te sirve de consuelo, tu padre fue un hombre maravilloso al cual tuve la oportunidad de entrevistar hace muchos años atrás, cuando recién empezaba mi carrera como periodista, y puedo asegurarte que eres su viva imagen en el aspecto físico y espiritual

**Kisuke:** gracias, es reconfortante saber que mi padre dejó una buena impresión en vida

**Shisu:** en nuestro libro podrás encontrar historias que te harán reír, gritar de ira, morderte las uñas por las ansias de saber que va a pasar y hasta enloquecer de alegría. Ya que nuestro propósito al escribirlo ha sido precisamente que las historias de los miembros de nuestra familia sean conocidas y compartidas por todos aquellos que escucharon hablar aunque sea alguna vez, acerca de los que fueron en algún momento los famosos Taisho

**Conductora:** ¿los que fueron? ¿Qué acaso no piensan seguir con el linaje familiar?

**Shisu:** honestamente no, como lo mencionamos en el prologo, nosotros somos los dos últimos descendientes de nuestra familia y es por ello que hemos querido perpetuar a manera de relatos, las historias de todos aquellos que formaron y aún forman parte de la misma

**Conductora:** estoy segura que el tatarabuelo de ambos estaría orgulloso de su impecable trabajo y muy satisfecho de que hayan hecho realidad su sueño.

Gracias a ambos por su tiempo y esta entrevista. Les prometo que estaré al tanto de sus próximos lanzamientos y porqué no, al pendiente de sus propias historias.

Las luces del escenario se empezaron a pagar una por una y ambos agradecieron al staff a cargo de realizar el programa y a la conductora por la agradable entrevista y sin más se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde los esperaba un jet privado que los llevaría a donde ellos quisieran.

**Shisu:** ¡al fin terminamos con lo que vinimos a hacer!, esa fue la última entrevista que tuvimos que dar en esta ciudad (Tokio)

**Kisuke:** es verdad (reclinó su asiento y le pidió a la aeromoza que le sirviera champagne) al fin podremos disfrutar nuevamente de nuestra libertad

**Shisu:** es cierto, estar en nuestro país natal, me pone algo nerviosa

**Kisuke:** (colocó su mano sobre la de ella) lo sé cariño, lo sé. Ocultar al mundo entero lo nuestro no es fácil, pero hacerlo en el país donde las historias de todos nuestros familiares se suscitaron, es aún más difícil

**Shisu:** no sabes las ganas que tengo que el jet despegué y nos lleve donde sea que podamos estar a solas y lejos de las miradas curiosas del mundo entero. Quiero poder… abrazarte, tocarte, besarte y amarte sin que seamos juzgados como lo fueron nuestros tíos Nazuna y Shintaro o nuestro bisabuelo Sesshomaru por enamorarse de su propia prima

**Kisuke:** (la tomó de la mejilla y le dio un cálido beso) lo sé cariño, lo sé, el enamorarnos entre primos es algo que corre por nuestras venas

**Shisu:** y el tener hijos también (lo miró con calidez)

**Kisuke:** ¿tú crees que deberíamos revelar al mundo lo de nuestros hijos?

**Shisu:** no. Creo que lo mejor sería que dejemos que ellos escriban su propia historia y que el mundo entero se entere de su existencia cuando ellos estén listos para continuar con este ciclo sin fin

**Kisuke:** tienes razón, por ahora dejémoslos ser y que sean ellos los protagonistas de su propio comienzo.

-Fin-

5


End file.
